CREAM (Coffee With Cream)
by KittenSun
Summary: COFFEE [Coffee With Cream] sequel. Sehun harus mengesampingkan pesimisme diri karena Luhan tengah cedera dan membutuhkan kehadirannya segera di Jepang. Kaihun bro!Hanhun slight!Chanbaek / Dunia itu sempit, ya? / update final chapter / thanks for waiting, love ya!
1. Chapter 1

**-(Coffee with Cream)-**

**[CREAM]**

**.**

**Park Sunyoung, March 2014.**

**[OF VARIOUS MUSE]**

**Disclaimer**

**All the characters are not mine, but the story and original character is completely mine. Therefore please do not copy all or part of the story.**

**Childlike!Sehun, not girly, ok?**

**Dedicate to**

**sunny; sehunnoona; chitao; nin nina; nhaonk; bbuingbbuingaegyo; SehunBubbleTea1294; alcici349; daddykaimommysehun; oniks; ; Mr. Jongin albino; asdindas; xxx; miyuk; ayanesakura chan; rainrhainyrianarhianie; indaaaaaahhh; askasufa; Cho Ai Lyn; Digichan-chan; gembel; eureurong; LM90; SlytherSoul d'Malfoy; YoungChanBiased; winterteaboy; ; Sehun baby; Xia Heaven; kjhwang; Joana Cecil **[uri saengdeul, segeralah bertaubat jadi sider wkwkwk]**; cho HunHan; **also everyone who read previous story before ^^ love ya!

* * *

**Previous story . . **

Konflik dengan sang kakak, Luhan, membuat Sehun kabur dari rumah dan untuk sementara waktu bekerja dan tinggal di café milik seorang bernama Kim Jongin. Di tempat itu, Sehun menemukan kembali kasih sayang yang ia damba dari Luhan dan kedua orang tuanya melalui keramahan karyawan lain dan perhatian khusus dari bosnya. Jongin yang memiliki ketertarikan pada Sehun sejak awal perjumpaan mereka mengutarakan perasaan sukanya pada Sehun yang tak menjawab apa-apa. Sehun merasakan nyaman saat bersama Jongin, namun ia masih ragu akan perasaannya karena kebersamaan mereka yang terhitung singkat. Jongin tidak menuntut Sehun untuk menjawab pengutaraan cintanya sekarang dan hanya memberikan nomor ponselnya saat Luhan yang telah berbaikan dengan Sehun menjemput adiknya pulang ke rumah. Sampai keesokan harinya, saat Sehun mengetahui Jongin telah berangkat ke Jepang untuk mengurus bisnis keluarganya, barulah Sehun menyadari perasaannya pada Jongin.

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin Jelek!"_

_Sehun akan belajar dengan keras sampai ia setidaknya bisa sejajar dengan posisi Jongin saat ini. Sampai saat itu, barulah Sehun akan menghubungi Jongin dan mengatakan-_

_-Maukah kau menjadi pacarku, Kim Jongin?_

* * *

Awan berarak tebal, menggelayut mendung menyelimuti seluruh kota, masih di kota yang sama dimana suatu permulaan membawa pada masa penantian yang tidak diketahui garis finalnya. Namun kali ini tak setetes pun air menggenang. Sebagai gantinya, kepingan partikel ringan dikirimkan untuk menyelimuti atap-atap bangunan mereka. Menyulapnya menjadi negeri hayalan dimana semua bangunannya nampak seperti dalam gambar pada _cover_ buku dongeng Hansel _and _Gretel. Tembok dengan bata merah itu terlihat seperti coklat dengan _cream_ manis yang tidak lain merupakan salju di atap. Melenyapkan kesan Seoul yang _glamour_ dengan popularitas budayanya yang mendunia.

Lupakan sejenak kehidupan metropolitan karena sepanjang mata memandang tumpukan salju menggunduk di beberapa sudut trotoar yang tak ayal menarik minat beberapa anak kecil yang lewat. Sejenak melepaskan diri dari pengawasan pengasuh mereka, saling melempar bola salju. Bermain sepuasnya dengan derai tawa mengejek bagi yang terkena telak di muka. Tidak akan ada ibu yang marah-marah karena musim dingin memang diciptakan sebagai waktu untuk liburan dan bersenang-senang. Yang ada hanyalah calon 'ibu' yang marah-marah, pada calon suami yang dengan segala kemurahan dan rasa perhatian telah meluangkan waktunya untuk menghampirinya di tempat kerja.

"Pulang saja Chanyeol! Aku muak melihat tampangmu."

Baekhyun membanting pintu tepat di depan hidung sang kekasih, menutup jalan masuk untuk Chanyeol yang selanjutnya dibukakan kembali oleh Chen yang telah mendedikasikan diri sebagai pendukung pasangan ChanBaek nomor satu. Chanyeol mengangkat ibu jari yang dibalas senyuman sumringah oleh Chen. Mereka berdua memang selalu mengedepankan budaya gotong royong terutama dalam urusan merayu kekasih yang sedang dalam _mode _'pacar yang galak'. Mulia sekali, yeah.

"Ayolah Baekkie sayang, hanya satu semester lagi tidak masalah, kan?" Chanyeol merengek di belakang Baekhyun yang bersikeras mengusir Chanyeol keluar dari dalam café. Tangannya menyilang di depan dada, galak sekali.

"Semester kemarin kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama dan sekarang lihat apa yang terjadi? Judul skripsimu ditolak lagi dan kau harus mengulangnya lagi di semester depan. Kamu tidak malu pada adik kelasmu? Dasar otak dungu!"

Baekhyun mengomeli Chanyeol seperti ia sedang membawakan lagu bergenre _rap_. Cepat, tanpa koma dan tentu saja khas Baekhyun yang tingginya bisa mencapai kunci nada D#. Membuat gadis-gadis muda yang sedang makan siang dan kebetulan memiliki kadar keingintahuan tinggi melirik pada pasangan itu. Mereka saling berbisik pada teman di sampingnya kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Apa senyum-senyum!" Chen mewakili Chanyeol untuk membentak gadis-gadis penggunjing itu. Baik sekali, yeah.

Chanyeol manyun, harga dirinya terluka sekali dibentak Baekhyun di muka umum seperti ini. Diayun-ayunkan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang ada dalam genggamannya. "Jangan begituuuu~ aku kan sudah berusaha semampuku tapi mau dikata apa ternyata sudah ada mahasiswa yang memakainya tahun lalu. Kamu kan sudah janji akan menungguku sampai lulus."

Chen mengangguk setuju.

Baekhyun menggeleng prihatin.

Chen mengambil posisi di belakang Chanyeol, tingkahnya sudah seperti _lawyer _yang Chanyeol sewa saja. "Tuh kan! Chanyeol sudah berusaha semampunya."

"Aku bisa menjadi perjaka tua jika harus menunggumu lulus dari tempat terkutuk itu!"

"Hey! Tenang saja, kau bukan perjaka tua. Bahkan kau sendiri yang memberikannya padaku secara suka rela, hehe."

"Apa?! Kalian sudah melakukannya? _Omo_!" Chen menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar dengan kedua telapak tangannya, bertingkah sok polos padahal dirinya sendiri sudah pernah melakukannya dengan Xiumin. Tanyakan saja pada yang bersangkutan jika tidak percaya.

Iya, kan? Xiumin?

Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja tertawa konyol, tidak tahu tempat dan suasana. Satu lagi, tidak tahu diri. Lebih tidak tahu diri lagi dibanding Baekhyun yang memarahi Chanyeol di depan publik. Itu kan masalah dapur pribadi, tidak perlu para tetangga macam Chen atau teman-teman yang lainnya sampai diberitahu masalah rumah tangga seperti ini.

"Otak dungu! Apa yang kau bicarakan, huh?" Mata Baekhyun yang diperkuat efek dari garis _eye liner_ memicing, persis seperti pemeran antagonis yang Chanyeol lihat di televisi. Duuuh, pantas saja Chanyeol tidak lulus-lulus kalau kerjaannya suka nonton sinetron kejar tayang setiap hari.

Bibir bawah Chanyeol sedikit maju, sedih dikatai otak dungu untuk yang keduakalinya. "Maaf Baekkie, maaf, maaf maaf maaf maaf _plisssssssss _maafin Chanyeol . . ."

"Hehe."

Ini Sehun yang tertawa makanya Chen tidak memarahi. Sehun prihatin sih, tapi sayang tampang Chanyeol lucu sekali. Wajahnya memelas, matanya melebar dan berkaca-kaca. Imut jika itu anak kecil tapi akan menjadi aneh jika disandingkan pada Chanyeol yang bertubuh raksasa.

"Maafin Chanyeol huu huuu."

Yixing dan Xiumin baru saja bergabung dengan Sehun setelah melihat Chanyeol yang seperti akan menangis sungguhan. Raut wajah mereka sama-sama prihatin dan Xiumin yang baik hati, yang tidak memihak seperti Chen, mengatakan pada Baekhyun untuk memaafkan Chanyeol saja.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. "Ya sudah aku maafin." Diangkatnya sedikit topi Chanyeol, menjinjit kemudian bibirnya telah mendarat di kening Chanyeol.

"Hey! Apa-apaan? Sinetron sekali!" Yixing melambaikan tangannya malas, kecewa dengan _ending_ yang terlalu mudah ditebak seperti ini. Padahal Yixing sudah membayangkan skenario yang berakhir dramatis dengan salah satu dari mereka menangis tragis.

"Hey! Apa-apaan? Hanya begitu saja?" Ini Chen yang protes walau pada awalnya ia membela Chanyeol habis-habisan. Habisnya Chen sebal, ia yang sedari tadi berkoar-koar menengahi mereka tak sedikit pun digubris Baekhyun, dilirik saja tidak. Ini, Xiumin yang cuma berkata satu kalimat saja sudah membuat Baekhyun rela memaafkan kekasihnya. Huh.

Lain lagi dengan Sehun yang mendapati dirinya merasa abnormal karena berkeinginan kuat untuk menggigit telinga gajah Chanyeol. Daun telinga Chanyeol yang sering dikatai Baekhyun sebagai penjelmaan tokoh Yoda itu mencuat di sela topi yang Chanyeol kenakan, membuatnya berlipat-lipat lebih lebar dari biasanya.

"Sungguh?" Mata Chanyeol berbinar-binar. Seperti bintang kejora. Aduh! Kok Chanyeol ganteng sih?

Yang tadi itu pemikiran Sehun.

Kamu gak naksir Chanyeol, kan?

"Iyaaa~ tapi janji hanya satu semester lagi! Setelah itu cari pekerjaan yang baik karena aku tidak mau menjadi pelayan café selamanya."

"Apa pun untuk kekasihku yang paling manis di dunia."

Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya lebar. Mengundang Baekhyun untuk berbagi pelukan.

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menangkapnya.

Sehun tiba-tiba saja sedih.

Bukan karena cemburu, serius. Tapi melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum riang karena Baekhyun yang menggigiti telinganya main-main membuat Sehun merasa menjadi tuna cinta. Baekhyun hanya perlu menunggu enam bulan lagi, jika Chanyeol menghentikan kebiasaannya menonton sinetron dan mulai serius menggarap skripsinya, untuk bisa hidup bersama-sama di bawah atap yang sama. Sedangkan Sehun, jangankan untuk hidup di atap yang sama, berada di bawah langit yang sama dengan orang yang ia suka saja tidak bisa. Entah kapan Sehun akan bertemu lagi dengan orang yang ia suka, bukan enam bulan lagi seperti Baekhyun, setahun lagi, dua tahun lagi, atau kapan tahunnya Sehun tidak tahu pasti. Hubungan mereka saja belum pasti.

Duuuh, belum bisa _move on_ rupanya.

"Sudah! Bubar-bubar!" Yixing memisahkan Baekhyun yang menempel erat-erat pada Chanyeol. Stop! Ini masih siang dan mereka sudah mau melakukan adegan layak sensor yang harusnya ditayangkan pada jam sepuluh malam ke atas.

Chanyeol memeletkan lidahnya, mentang-mentang sudah rujuk. Padahal tadi sudah mau menangis seperti balita. "Sirik!"

**.**

Suasana café menjadi normal kembali setelah masa tayang sinetron yang diperankan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun habis. Aktor utamanya kini duduk di pojokan, memakan jatah makan siang bersama-sama sambil sesekali mencuri ciuman dari pasangannya.

Sehun sendiri membawa cangkir kopinya ke salah satu meja kemudian menyeruputnya perlahan. Entah sejak kapan ia menjadi kecanduan cafein seperti ini padahal dulu Sehun sangat memuja susu sebagai minuman primernya setiap hari, di samping _bubble tea_ tentu saja. Mungkin karena pria itu, yang dulu memuji kopi buatannya, kemudian menanamkan pengharapan pada benaknya bahwa suatu hari nanti bisa saja Sehun menjadi barista yang bahkan lebih hebat dari Xiumin.

Baru saja beberapa teguk sampai _russet eyes_ miliknya menilik pada layar ponselnya yang berkedip dengan nama Luhan tertera di sana. Suara di seberang saluran sana mendahului sebelum Sehun mengucapkan kalimat sapaan.

"_SEHUUUUUN! HELP MIIIIH!"_

Sehun mengambil jarak dengan ponselnya sebelum menempelkan kembali benda itu di telinganya. Suara Luhan yang terdengar tidak dalam kondisi yang baik membuatnya gelisah. "Kenapa?"

"_Baby, aku dikejar sasaeng fans, wanita itu mengerikan sekali. Tolong aku huuu huuu . . "_

"Kau di mana sekarang? Aku akan menjemputmu ke sana."

"_Sekarang aku sedang di garasoo-gil, satu blok lagi sampai di depan café, ARGHH! ANDWAE!"_

_Tut . . . tut . . ._

"Kak Luhan? Ya!"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sehun segera berlali ke luar café meski Xiumin meneriakinya untuk memakai mantel karena di luar udara sangat dingin. Hanya di negaranya ini seorang fanatik yang biasa disebut _sasaeng fans _bisa melakukan hal-hal yang buruk pada idolanya hingga wajar saja Sehun yang kata Chen merupakan saudara yang hilang dari Kera Sakti karena sama-sama terlahir dari batu saking cueknya, merasa cemas mengenai kondisi Luhan sekarang.

"Luhan! Kak Luhan!" Sehun beteriak kalap, menolehkan kepalanya ke berbagai arah demi mencari sosok Luhan sampai pandangannya bersinggungan dengan biner mata lain yang memandanginya dengan senyum jahil terukir di bibirnya.

Sialan! Luhan mengerjainya.

Luhan membuka kacamata hitamnya dengan gerakan _slow motion _kemudian melemparnya asal ke dalam mobil _sport_ mengilap yang terparkir anggun di sampingnya. Gila! Mengemudikan mobil yang tak beratap di tengah musim dingin. Sehun tahu kakaknya ini sedang tebar pesona.

"Hei _baby, long time no see!" _Luhan memasang cengiran lebar yang dibalas dengus masam dari adiknya.

Sehun tak menanggapi Luhan dan hanya berjalan malas ke dalam café karena penampilannya saat ini membuatnya menggigil jika harus berdiri di luar lama-lama. Dibantingnya pintu keras-keras, mengundang kemampuan _rap _Baekhyun yang kaget keluar lagi saat bekal yang tengah dimakannya tumpah ke pakaiannya.

"Yah! Sehun sialan! Kau mau membuatku jantungan, hah? Bla bla bla askfjdg bla bla bla . . ."

Luhan yang mengekori Sehun dari belakang menunduk berkali-kali untuk mewakilinya meminta maaf sementara sang pelaku melanjutkan kembali kegiatan minum kopinya yang sempat terganggu tadi. Sehun tak bereaksi saat Luhan menarik kursi di sampingnya, kepalanya menoleh ke jendela, menghindari Luhan yang tengah menatapnya.

"Kamu nangis?"

Tangan luhan menyentuh dagu Sehun, mengarahkan wajah Sehun agar anak itu memandang padanya. Tepat saat itu sebulir air mata jatuh ke pipi Sehun meskipun ekspresi pria itu masih keras, ngambek rupanya.

"Aishh, katanya tidak mau dipanggil _baby _lagi tapi masih saja cengeng seperti ini."

Sehun mengusap pipinya kasar. "Aku khawatir tau!"

"Tenang saja, _sasaeng fans _tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa pada lelaki jantan sepertiku. Kau mau lihat otot perutku?"

Luhan melepas jaket kulit mengilapnya, mengangkat kausnya sampai ke bawah dada hingga membuat Sehun perlu untuk mencubit perut kakaknya yang sedang bertingkah tak senonoh ini. Luhan tertawa walau sebenarnya cubitan Sehun membuatnya sakit juga, itu artinya Sehun sudah tidak marah lagi padanya.

"Kenapa tidak pernah datang ke latihanku? Kau sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi?" Luhan menyambar cangkir kopi yang tidak sempat dihabiskan isinya oleh Sehun.

"Aku sibuk kuliah."

"Hey! Kau mau membalas dendam? Kau tahu, _noona fans _yang sering memintaimu tanda tanganku sekarang mengikutiku sampai ke hotel, menakutkan."

Akhir-akhir ini popularitasnya memang semakin meninggi setelah Luhan membintangi berbagai iklan di televisi. Sehun sendiri bingung melihat penampilan kakaknya saat ini, warna rambutnya berganti setiap minggu bahkan telinga kirinya sudah dipasangi sebuah tindik. Luhan lebih cocok menggoyangkan pinggulnya di panggung _Music Bank _daripada harus menggiring bola di lapangan.

"Minggu depan akan ada pertandingan persahabatan, kau akan melihatnya, kan?"

"Boleh saja, asalkan tiketnya gratis."

"Apapun asal kau datang! aku juga telah membelikan tiket pesawatnya."

Sehun melirik Luhan yang tengah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku celananya, sebuah tiket pesawat. "Memangnya kau akan bertanding di mana?"

"Jepang."

Ada sesak yang menekan saat Luhan menyebutkan destinasi mereka.

"Aku akan berangkat besok karena _team_ kami akan mengadakan latihan bersama dengan F.C Tokyo. Kamu tidak apa-apa kan berangkat sendiri?"

Inginnya Sehun menolak. Bukan! Sehun bukannya takut jikalau harus berangkat sendirian walaupun ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertamanya pergi ke luar negeri. Sehun hanya takut jika di sana ia bertemu seseorang. Jangankan untuk bertemu, menghubunginya pun tidak mau.

Memperhatikan perkembangan Jongin selama ini membuat nyalinya ciut. Ia begitu jauh, Sehun merasa beda kasta dengan Jongin.

"Sehun?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Lagi-lagi Sehun berpaling menatap jendela, tidak kuasa jika harus lama-lama memandang wajah Luhan yang kentara kecewa.

"Kenapa? kau banyak tugas di kampus?"

"Tidak, minggu ini sudah masuk libur semester."

"Lalu kenapa?"

Sehun kali ini memalingkan wajahnya pada Luhan hanya untuk memperlihatkan air mukanya yang begitu dingin. "Hanya tidak bisa saja."

Kak Luhannya yang selalu manis pada Sehun kini sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk menekan emosinya yang menggelegak, sebisa mungkin mencegah kata-kata buruk yang bisa saja keluar dengan mendesiskan bibirnya. Tampang Sehun menyebalkan sekali, mungkin Luhan akan maklum jika Sehun memberikan alasan yang jelas kenapa ia tidak bisa ikut.

"Ini pertandingan internasional pertamaku, anggota tim yang lain membawa pacar atau keluarganya. Jika kau tidak bisa ikut apa aku harus menghubungi ayah dan ibu? Cih!"

Pembicaraan mengenai ayah dan ibu merupakan topik yang sensitif bagi sepasang saudara ini. Buket bunga cantik dengan kartu nama bertuliskan nama kedua orang tuanya memang masih dikirimkan saat Luhan memenangkan pertandingan atau saat pergantian semester bagi Sehun. Namun mereka berdua tidak sekedar butuh ucapan selamat atau nominal saldo di tabungan yang tiap bulan semakin bertambah, yang mereka butuhkan adalah hangatnya kebersamaan. Komoditas yang sayangnya tidak bisa dipersembahkan dalam keuarganya.

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

"Setidaknya katakan mengapa kau tidak bisa!"

Sehun diam saja seakan sedang menguji batas kesabaran Luhan akan sampai mana. Wajah Luhan memerah, digebraknya meja sedikit keras.

"Tidak peduli apa alasanmu aku akan tetap menunggu kedatanganmu, Sehun."

Luhan memakai kembali jaketnya kemudian berlalu tanpa memberikan ciuman perpisahan seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan. Kali ini Baekhyun tidak marah-marah saat Luhan keluar dari café dengan cara menendang pintu sampai benda itu tergantung miring pada engsel yang hampir lepas. Salah omong sedikit saja ia yang bisa kena tendang Luhan yang kekuatan kakinya sudah tidak diragukan lagi, namanya juga pemain bola.

Sehun melirik sekilas pada tiket pesawat yang ditinggalkan Luhan di atas meja. Ia tahu dirinya pengecut, Jepang itu luas jadi kecil kemungkinan ia bisa bertemu Jongin di tengah populasi manusia yang padat. Sehun tidak bisa mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya pada Luhan karena selama ini Sehun merahasiakan perasaanya pada Jongin.

"Maaf . ."

Sehun membuang tiket pesawat pemberian Luhan ke tempat sampah.

* * *

**.**

**Coffee With Cream**

**.**

* * *

Di malam pertandingan antara timnas Korea Selatan melawan F.C Tokyo.

Xiumin bergegas menutup seluruh jendela dan memasangkan tanda _closed_ di pintu masuk yang telah diperbaiki oleh tukang yang dikirim Luhan sebagai tanda permintaan maaf. Menguncinya dari dalam karena malam ini semua karyawan berniat untuk menginap di café supaya bisa menonton bersama-sama pertandingan yang disiarkan secara langsung di televisi. Chanyeol beberapa jam sebelum café tutup sudah datang dengan kedua tangan penuh tentengan berisi berondong jagung dan beberapa botol soda.

Yixing yang sudah mengganti seragamnya menjadi _jearsey _timnas Korea dengan nomor punggung milik Luhan seperti yang lainnya mengambil duduk di samping Sehun. "Kamu sudah menghubungi Luhan?"

Sehun yang mengambil cemilan secara _random_ dari atas meja hanya mengangguk asal. "Sudah, tapi tidak dibalas."

"Luhan pasti kecewa sekali."

Sehun menulikan pendengarannya dari Yixing yang terus saja mengoceh tentang Luhan yang membuat perasaan Sehun semakin tidak enak. Untung saja komentar sok tahu dari pembawa acara segera berakhir hingga Yixing bisa konsentrasi pada pertandingan. Ada perasaan bangga saat Sehun melihat Luhan memasuki lapangan walaupun ia hanya melihat dari layar LED televisi yang dipasang di tengah ruangan café. Yang lain malah sudah berteriak heboh saat kamera menyorot wajah Luhan yang sedang mengikuti lirik lagu kebangsaan negaranya secara _close up. _Namun sebagai adik yang selama 21 tahun hidupnya dihabiskan bersama Luhan, ia bisa menangkap sesuatu yang janggal pada diri Luhan. Semangat yang selalu Luhan tunjukan saat memulai pertandingan kini menghilang, dan Sehun tahu ialah penyebabnya.

Selama pertandingan berlangsung Baekhyun dan Chen berkali-kali mengomentari hal-hal yang tidak penting (seperti "aku tidak menyukai potongan rambut pemain itu" atau "pantas saja tendangannya bagus, itu pasti karena bajunya dimasukan ke dalam celana") saat salah satu pemain hampir membobol gawang lawan, berbeda sekali dengan Xiumin yang sesekali berkomentar logis tanpa memihak. Lain lagi dengan Sehun, ia menggigiti bibirnya cemas, ini sudah lebih dari setengah pertandingan tapi sepertinya Luhan belum menemukan ritmenya di lapangan. Karismanya seakan hilang, ia seperti pemain bola yang baru bertemu dengan lapangan hingga beberapa kali pelatih meneriakan instruksi pada Luhan dari pinggir lapangan.

"Awas!"

Chen dan Baekhyun refleks berdiri saat melihat pemain lawan menyikut Luhan yang sedang menggiring bola dari belakang. Jelas sekali itu pelanggaran namun sepertinya wasit tidak memperhatikan karena pertandingan terus berlanjut meski Luhan berlutut di tengah lapangan dengan tangan yang memegangi perutnya yang terkena sikutan. Namun Sehun kembali bernafas lega saat Luhan kembali bangkit dan mengejar bola kembali.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Luhan berhasil merebut kembali bola dari kaki lawan dan menggiringnya ke kotak penalti. Luhan seharusnya sadar, sebagai penyerang ia akan selalu menjadi incaran pemain belakang lawan. Namun ia yang berambisi untuk memecahkan kebuntuan dengan menyetak gol ke gawang lawan menjadi lengah dan tahu-tahu saja pemain F.C Tokyo melayangkan tendangan ke arah kakinya hingga membuatnya tersungkur dengan dada yang terlebih dahulu membentur tanah.

"Apa wasit itu buta?" Xiumin tidak bisa lagi menahan gaya kalemnya karena wasit tidak kunjung mengangkat kartu padahal jelas-jelas yang tadi itu pelanggaran berat. Namun setelah berdiskusi dengan wasit yang lainnya akhirnya diputuskan untuk memberikan tendangan penalti pada tim Korea dan ganjaran kartu kuning bagi pemain lawan.

"Kubelikan Baekhyun _eye liner _baru jika Luhan mencetak gol." Chanyeol berseru asal-asalan yang nantinya akan ia sesali jika Luhan benar-benar berhasil mencetak gol.

Di layar televisi itu, Sehun melihat Luhan yang tengah mencium bola sebelum meletakannya di tengah lapangan. Berkonsentrasi meski suara pendukung dari tim lawan yang memadati seluruh stadion membuat hatinya gentar. Ia menarik nafas berkali-kali kemudian mundur beberapa langkah, mengambil kuda-kuda dan ketika kaki kanannya ia angkat sebelum menyentuh bola tiba-tiba saja Luhan menjengit hingga tendangan yang ia layangkan melenceng dan membuat bola melambung jauh di atas gawang lawan.

"Aaaah! Tidaaaaak!"

Semuanya berteriak kecewa meski Baekhyun berteriak yang paling kencang. Pupus sudah. _Bye bye_ _eye liner_.

Luhan berbalik, mencoba mengabaikan makian dari sang pelatih namun beberapa saat melangkah ia telah kembali tersungkur di tanah.

"Luhan!"

Sehun sudah tidak bisa lagi duduk tenang saat tubuh Luhan di angkat dengan tandu ke pinggir lapangan. Sepertinya insiden tadi membuat Luhan cedera hingga ia tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan.

Xiumin melirik pada Sehun yang sepertinya sedang menahan tangisan. Dipegangnya pundak Sehun. "Pergilah ke Jepang!"

"Tapi-"

"Apa yang kautakutkan? Kau takut bertemu Jongin? Dia itu manusia sama sepertimu tidak peduli bahkan jika sekarang ini ia telah menjadi pemimpin dari perusahan terbesar di dunia. Lagipula apa yang kau takutkan jika dulu saja Jongin yang mengejarmu duluan."

Sehun jadi terdiam karena nada bicara Xiumin yang biasanya tenang kini meledak-ledak seakan menghakiminya. Xiumin yang tahu ia telah membuat Sehun takut kini mengusap kepala anak itu lembut.

"Akan kupesankan tiket pesawat tercepat ke Jepang."

Perlu waktu sampai pertandingan berakhir dengan kemenangan 1-0 bagi F.C Tokyo melalui gol pada saat _injury time_ sampai Sehun memantapkan diri untuk pergi menemui Luhan di Jepang.

* * *

**.**

**Coffee With Cream**

**.**

* * *

Keesokan harinya Sehun menemukan dirinya sendiri tengah berada dalam mobil jemputan yang dipersiapkan teman-teman satu tim Luhan yang akan membawanya ke rumah sakit tempat Luhan dirawat. Dihiraukannya pemandangan eksotis Tokyo di luar yang baru pertama kali ia lihat secara langsung karena ia lebih menghawatirkan kondisi kakaknya. Berita di luaran sana pasti membuat kondisi Luhan semakin buruk, kegagalan Luhan dalam tendangan penalti bahkan sempat bertahan menjadi _trending topic _di beberapa sosial media.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Sehun sudah disambut beberapa orang yang ia kenali sebagai pemain satu tim dengan Luhan. mereka membimbing Sehun ke dalam sebuah kamar dengan satu ranjang yang berlabelkan "Xi Luhan". Kakaknya itu terbaring dengan mata terpejam, betis kananya yang tak berbalut selimut ditopang perban tebal. Syukurlah tidur Luhan terlihat damai, melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini membuat Luhan terlihat kurus. Sehun merasa keterlaluan karena selama ini begitu mengandalkan Luhan ketika sesuatu terjadi padanya tapi saat Luhan membutuhkannya ia malah tidak ada.

"Kak Luhan . ."

Sehun membelai kening Luhan, menyelipkan anak rambut berwarna _caramel_ ke balik telinganya. Luhan yang terusik tidurnya membuka kedua matanya, senyum cerah terpatri di wajahnya ketika objek pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Sehun yang sedang menggigit bibir menahan tangis.

"Hey! Kenapa menangis?" Luhan mengusap pipi Sehun namun perbuatannya malah membuatnya menangis sungguhan.

Sehun tidak menjawab dan malah menubruk Luhan hingga jarum yang terpasang di lengan Luhan hampir saja tercabut. Luhan sama sekali tidak mengaduh, ia hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun yang menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Shhhh~ cup cup, sini, tidur bersamaku. Kamu pasti lelah."

Sehun menurut masuk ke dalam selimut, dipeluknya Luhan erat-erat dan ketika tangisnya reda dengan segera ia menanyakan kondisi Luhan.

"Pergelangan kaki kananku sedikit bergeser tapi dengan terapi semuanya akan baik-baik saja, selebihnya oke kecuali mungkin aku akan sedikit trauma dengan tendangan penalti."

"Maaf, ini semua gara-gara aku."

Luhan menarik dagu lancip Sehun dan menatapnya dalam. "Tidak apa-apa, yang penting sekarang kau ada di sini."

Luhan tersenyum lembut sekali yang dalam hitungan detik menular pada Sehun. Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya pada wajah Luhan, mengecup pipi Luhan yang sedikit berisi, lama. Setelah lepas, gantian Luhan yang mencium Sehun, tepat di bibir.

Sehun meremas bagian depan piyama rumah sakit yang Luhan kenakan. Perlakuan lembut Luhan selama ini yang membuatnya tak bisa lepas dari Luhan. Ketergantungannya pada Luhan menjadikan motif terbesar kenapa dulu ia meragukan perasaannya pada Jongin. Tidak pernah ada yang menyelami kedalaman hatinya selain Luhan.

"Ciuman persaudaraan."

Lagi-lagi Luhan tersenyum, senyuman yang sesungguhnya mematahkan hati Sehun. _Ciuman persaudaraan _yang selalu Luhan katakan setelah ia menciumnya merupakan sebuah _keyword_, yang membawa kesadaran Sehun akan ikatan persaudaraan yang harusnya melandasi kasih sayangnya pada Luhan.

Luhan itu kakaknya meski Luhan akan tetap menjadi "Xi" dan Sehun selamanya "Oh". Meski saat kecil Luhan mengatakan bersedia saat Sehun memintanya untuk menikahinya kelak tetapi ia tetap kakak laki-lakinya walaupun ia hanya seorang anak yang diangkat untuk memancing kelahiran anak pertama keluarga Oh. Itulah mengapa Sehun dan Luhan sangat berbeda, Sehun lebih tertarik dengan kegiatan mental dalam ruangan yang berpendingin sedangkan Luhan begitu mencintai kegiatan fisik di bawah terik matahari.

Sebaiknya perasaan absurd ini ia buang jauh-jauh saja.

**.**

Saat Luhan sedang tertidur, diam-diam Sehun melepaskan diri dari pelukan Luhan dan beranjak keluar kamar. Perutnya lapar dan faktanya ia tidak bisa makan sedari malam. Disusurinya koridor rumah sakit yang sepi dan untuk ketiga kalinya Sehun mengumpat kesal karena terus saja berputar-putar dan kembali di tempat yang sama. Ia merutuki kebodohannya karena baru menyadari keberadaan papan penunjuk arah yang untungnya memakai dua bahasa [Jepang dan Inggris], saat lapar orang-orang memang bisa menjadi bodoh seketika.

Sehun berjalan sampai ke depan lift. Ditekannya tombol yang menunjukan arah ke bawah, perlu beberapa saat sampai pintu lift terbuka dan Sehun yang sedang tidak dalam kondisi mental dan perut yang baik kini terombang-ambing ke segala arah saat tiba-tiba saja segerombolan orang keluar dari sana.

"Aw!"

Duuuh, sekurus apa sih Sehun ini? Guncangan sedikit saja sudah membuatnya tersungkur dengan pantatnya yang terlebih dahulu menapak di lantai. Sehun mengumpat dalam bahasa Korea hingga ia tak perlu khawatir orang-orang yang meninggalkannya tanpa sedikitpun membantu akan memarahi mulutnya yang perlu disekolahkan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sebuah tangan dengan kulit berwarna kecoklatan terulur di depan wajahnya, Sehun merasa familiar dengan tangan itu, terlebih lagi suaranya yang begitu fasih dalam melafalkan bahasa Korea. Sehun jujur saja merasa takut untuk mengangkat kepalanya meski akhirnya dilakukan juga, daripada penasaran.

"Kau!" Mereka berdua berseru berbarengan sambil menyerukan nama yang lainnya.

Dunia sempit, ya?

Sehun buru-buru bangkit sambil mengibaskan celananya yang takutnya dipenuhi debu karena jatuh tadi. "Hai, Jongin."

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun merasa penampilan Jongin yang terlihat mahal _from head to toe _membuatnya canggung.

Tubuh Jongin memakai setelan jas, Tubuh Sehun memakai kaus oblong dan _skiny jeans_.

Kaki Jongin beralaskan pantofel, Kaki Sehun beralaskan _snikers_.

Rambut Jongin ditata rapi dengan gel, rambut Sehun lepek dengan topi kumal menutupi.

Intinya ia merasa menjadi rakyat jelata di hadapan Jongin. Namun ditepisnya pesimisme yang menjadi benalu dalam diri Sehun saat kedua tangan Jongin meraih bahunya dengan wajah yang kentara khawatir.

"Sehun? kau tidak apa-apa? Dengan siapa kau kesini? Apa kamu kabur lagi dari rumah?"

Sehun sampai bingung harus menjawab yang mana duluan. Ketika Sehun telah memutuskan untuk terlebih dahulu menjawab pertanyaan yang mana, seorang wanita yang sedari tadi tersembunyi keberadaannya di balik punggung lebar Jongin angkat suara. Tangan dengan jemari yang lentik dan kuku-kuku yang terawat memegang lengan Jongin posesif.

"_Oppa _mengenalnya?"

Jongin yang menyadari kehadiran orang ketiga segera mengambil jarak dengan Sehun. dirangkulnya bahu gadis itu. "Dia salah satu pegawaiku di café, namanya Sehun."

Pegawai katanya? Sekedar itu saja kah eksistensi Sehun untuk Jongin?

"Dia seumuran denganku, beri hormat padanya."

Sehun sekilas bisa melihat kulit punggung mulus yang terekspos dari celah gaun berpotongan belakang yang rendah saat gadis itu membungkuk.

"_Annyeonghaseyo._ Namaku Kim Sein, tunangan Jongin _oppa._"

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, senyuman yang sesungguhnya mematahkan hati Sehun untuk keduakalinya di hari yang sama. Namun kali ini rasanya berlipat kali lebih sakit. Sakiiiiiiiiiiit sekali. Sia-siakah penantiannya selama ini?

_Kak Luhan, Sehun patah hati, hikseu._

* * *

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

* * *

Yuhuuuuu! Adakah yang nunggu kelanjutan kisah Sehun sama Jongin? Atau malah udah lupa sama cerita ini ._. wkwkwkwk maklum sequelnya lama sekali.

Sun udah bikin kerangkanya dan jika semuanya lancar kemungkinan cerita ini akan menjadi 3 chapter, di bagian pertama ini lebih ke bromance!HanHun dan malah jadi mirip Replay 1994, haruskah Sun mencantumkan kredit?

Mulai dari sini muncul Kim Sein sebagai tunangan Jongin, ceritanya sekarang balikan Sehun yang ngejar Jongin, sukurin hehe. Jika keberatan anggap saja Sein itu semacam Sehun versi cewek, kayak di Sukira wkwkwk.

Doakan ya semoga Sun bisa update cepat. Take care darling :) . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**-(Coffee with Cream)-**

**[CREAM]**

**.**

**Park Sunyoung, April 2014.**

**[OF VARIOUS MUSE]**

**Disclaimer**

**All the characters are not mine, but the story and original character is completely mine. Therefore please do not copy all or part of the story.**

**Childlike!Sehun, not girly, ok?**

**Dedicate to**

**rainrhainyrianarhianie; ChoYeongie; Hufyhufyhunie; daddykaimommysehun; nhaonk; taohunchild; Kasumi TsutaYaoi; Guest; ohsehun79; ; xxx; barbiegrawl; Mr. Jongin albino; InfinitelyLove; elfs4482; urikaihun; Changsha; SlytherSoul d'Malfoy; KaihunnieEXO; indaaaaaahhh; azloef; sayakanoicinoe; Chitao; BubbleVee; unknown88; SilverPearl03; **also everyone who read previous story before ^^ love ya!

* * *

Cerita ini adalah follow-up dari kisah sebelumnya. Bagaimana hubungan KaiHun sebelum Jongin pergi ke Jepang dan _brothership_ antara Luhan dan Sehun dapat kalian temukan di sana sehingga saat membaca CREAM kalian akan mengerti kenapa Sehun begini kenapa Jongin begitu, _better to read_ COFFEE [Coffee With Cream] _earlier_.

* * *

"_Annyeonghaseyo._ Namaku Kim Sein, tunangan Jongin _oppa._"

Kim Se In.

Ingatkan Sehun untuk menuliskan Sein ke dalam _black list_ dari nama manusia yang sudah selayaknya dienyahkan saja eksistensinya di dunia ini selamanya. Lihat saja cara Sehun memandang Sein saat ini, bibirnya yang sudah tipis dari sananya semakin menipis keji.

"Oh Sehun."

Sehun walaupun dengan enggan tetap menyambut tangan Sein yang terulur dan menjabatnya cepat. Seakan yang ia sentuh adalah tangkai berduri dari bunga mawar meski nyatanya itu hanya sugesti pada diri Sehun yang timbul akibat perasaan dengki yang menyeruak dalam hatinya saat tangannya bersinggungan dengan telapak tangan Sein yang begitu lembut, gadis itu tahu cara merawat diri dengan baik dan mempergunakannya sebagai alat untuk membuat lawan jenis terpikat.

"Woa! Jangan bilang kamu adiknya Luhan? di internet banyak sekali _selca _kalian berdua yang diposting Luhan di akun pribadinya."

"Ya, aku adiknya Kak Luhan."

Gadis itu bertepuk tangan riang, lengkung matanya yang cantik dengan _double eyelids_ terlihat semakin mempesona saat tersenyum seperti ini. "_Omo! _Aku _fans_ Luhan. Apa Luhan orang yang baik? Gadis seperti apa yang Luhan sukai? Aaah, apa yang kupikirkan? Aku kan sudah mempunyai tunangan. Maafkan aku, Jongin _oppa._"

Jongin hanya menanggapi dengan senyum tipis. Sepertinya Sein tidak menyadari meski raga Jongin berada dalam rangkulannya namun hati Jongin terkoneksi pada raga milik seseorang bernama Sehun yang tampangnya sudah seperti orang yang akan dicabut nyawanya.

Matanya yang selalu membiaskan binar kenakalan kini meredup layu.

**.**

Ada kalanya ketika Sehun tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum ketika Sein menceritakan masa dimana gadis itu membeli handuk yang katanya bekas mengelap keringat Luhan dari seseorang yang mengaku sebagai _sasaeng_ dan merasa konyol seketika saat melihat teman-teman gadisnya yang juga menyukai Luhan memamerkan handuk yang sama seperti yang ia pamerkan juga. Namun ada kalanya pula ketika Sehun tanpa sadar mendecih tidak suka sewaktu Sein yang terlalu ekspresif dalam mengekspresikan kegembiraannya hampir saja tergelincir dari sepatu hak tingginya saat Sehun menceritakan hal-hal apa saja yang tidak dan Luhan sukai dari _fansnya_.

Sesuai dugaannya, lengan Jongin menangkap pinggul kecil milik Sein agar gadis itu tidak berakhir terjatuh di lantai rumah sakit yang licin. "Hati-hati."

Sein hanya tersenyum manis sambil melepaskan tangan Jongin yang memeluk pinggulnya dari belakang dan kembali lagi memfokuskan diri pada Sehun.

Mereka berdua akhirnya menyingkir dari depan _lift_ setelah ditegur petugas keamanan karena menghalangi jalan. Sein meminta Sehun menunjukkan kamar tempat Luhan dirawat karena memang motif mereka ada di sini adalah untuk menjenguk keadaan sang pemain bola.

Perusahaan Jongin ternyata memberikan akomodasi dan fasilitas penuh pada timnas Korea selama berada di Jepang. Sehun tadinya sempat berpikir bahwa Jongin melakukannya karena ia mengenal Luhan, namun dari Sein ia mengetahui bahwa Jongin bersedia menjadi sponsor karena gadis itu bilang salah satu pemainnya merupakan atlet kesukaannya. Lagipula dari reaksi Jongin saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya di depan _lift_ tadi menunjukkan bahwa mungkin saja Jongin tidak mengetahui bahwa pemain yang Sein maksud adalah Luhan. Itulah sebabnya kenapa Sehun bisa berada di Jepang sekarang.

"Bagaimana penampilanku? Apa aku terlihat cantik?" Jemari lentik Sein menyisir rambut panjangnya yang tergerai sampai bahu.

"Cantik, seperti biasanya."

Sesungguhnya perkataan Jongin itu manis terlebih lagi setelahnya pria itu menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya dalam lengkungan senyum yang sayangnya ditujukan bukan untuk Sehun. Akan tetapi dalam sudut Sehun perkataan Jongin tadi itu bagai mantra jahat yang membakar hati Sehun menjadi abu.

Sehun cemburu, _fix_!

"Sehun! dari mana saja?"

Sehun baru saja akan menjawab namun malah didahului Sein. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk _fangirling_ saat melihat Luhan yang tengah melakukan sesuatu pada ponselnya, punggungnya bersandar pada ranjang yang posisinya sedikit dinaikkan. "Luhan-_sshi!_ Aku fansmu!"

Luhan dari ekspresi wajahnya terlihat tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan Sein yang berusaha melakukan kontak fisik dengannya. Jujur saja ia selalu waspada pada gadis yang menghampirinya sambil berkata bahwa ia adalah _fans_nya.

"Siapa kau? Oh! Kenapa ada Jongin juga?"

Jongin menjabat tangan Luhan. "Hai _hyung_! Sein seperti yang ia katakan sendiri bahwa dia fans beratmu. Seharian ini dia merengek seperti bayi karena ingin bertemu dengan idolanya yang mendapat cedera jadi aku mengantarnya sebelum telingaku pecah. Kau terlihat tidak baik."

"Hanya cedera kecil, tendangan pemain itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan pukulan Sehun."

"Tentu saja, Sehun sangat berbakat meninju orang. Aku kena pukul tepat di hidung bahkan di hari pertama kami bertemu."

Jongin tertawa jernih, bernostalgia. Sehun sementara itu mendengus tidak setuju karena perkataan Jongin membuatnya terdengar seperti maniak tukang pukul. "Hey! Itu kan karena kamu meraba pantatku!"

"Benarkah? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sein memukul perut Jongin yang tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai memukul saking gemulainya.

"Ya! Sialan. Kau apakan adikku, hah?" kali ini giliran Luhan yang memukul makanya Jongin merasa perlu untuk menghindar. Jongin bisa mendapat cedera jika perutnya kena tinju Luhan yang terlihat serius saat melakukannya.

"Bukan seperti itu, aku hanya mengambil kunci di saku celananya Sehun. Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali tapi Sehun tidak percaya."

Sehun menggerak-gerakan bibirnya dengan meniru gestur Jongin untuk meledeknya namun justru malah membuat Sein tertawa. "Sehun _oppa_, kau lucu! Kalian berdua pasti dulu sangat dekat."

Kedua orang yang dimaksudkan Sein sangat dekat tiba-tiba saja diam dan saling menatap. Merasa canggung kembali padahal tadi suasananya sudah sedikit cair.

"Ya~ begitulah, ehm! ngomong-ngomong aku belum makan dari kemarin malam dan kalian tahu manusia bisa saja menderita karena dua hal. Menahan buang air besar dan lapar. Jadi intinya aku mau cari makan, _bye_."

"Biar Jongin _oppa _yang mengantar. Lagipula di rumah sakit ini tidak ada _food court_ jadi kau harus membeli makan di luar." Sein secara sukarela menawarkan tunangannya untuk menjadi _tour guide_ bagi Sehun.

"Hah? Tidak usah! Aku bisa sendiri."

Sehun melambaikan sebelah tangannya panik namun tanpa disangka Jongin menangkap pergelangan tangan Sehun. Pemuda itu mengamati pergelangan tangan yang ada dalam genggamannya kemudian secara perlahan naik menuju jari jemari Sehun dan menautkan miliknya sendiri di sana.

"Kau kurus sekali, akan kupastikan kau makan dengan benar."

Suara Jongin yang begitu rendah ditambah keseriusan yang terpancar dalam mata Jongin yang menatapnya dalam membuat Sehun tak bisa untuk mengatakan tidak.

"Selamat bersenang-senang!"

Puji Tuhan, Sein, kamu baik sekali.

"Luhan-_sshi_, ini aku bawakan cokelat. Kusuapi, ya?"

**.**

Sehun yakin suatu saat ia akan bertemu kembali dengan Jongin. Oleh karena itu selama dua tahun ini Sehun telah berusaha untuk merancang segala sesuatunya dengan sempurna. Sehun telah belajar dengan keras sehingga sekarang ia bisa menuntut ilmu di salah satu jurusan terfavorit yang dimiliki universitas terbaik di kotanya. Mengikuti kelas barista di hari sabtu dan minggu, pokoknya hal apapun yang sekiranya akan membuat Jongin terkesan sebisa mungkin akan Sehun lakukan. Termasuk dengan skenario yang akan ia ucapkan jika bertemu kembali dengan Jongin telah ia persiapkan. _Perfect!_

Namun satu hal yang luput dari prediksi Sehun selama ini adalah bagaimana jika Jongin telah memiliki tunangan yang begitu sempurna dan kemungkinan besar telah melupakannya?

Melupakan Jongin bagi Sehun itu sulit namun dilupakan Jongin itu terasa sakit. Sehun bahkan tidak bisa berpikiran normal dan hanya bertingkah pasif ketika Jongin menyeretnya ke dalam _lift_.

Pintu _lift_ tertutup, hanya mereka berdua dan Sehun menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang tidak menguntungkan. Pandangannya lurus pada monitor kecil di atas pintu yang entah perasaannya atau memang _lift_ ini berpihak pada Jongin sehingga kecepatannya lebih parah daripada _lift_ bobrok di perpustakaan kampus Sehun.

"Bagaimana kabar anak-anak?"

Anak-anak yang dimaksudkan Jongin adalah ketiga pudelnya. Meonggu, Janggu dan Jangah yang Jongin tinggalkan di Korea karena ia tidak tega membawa mereka bertiga naik ke dalam pesawat. Selama ini ketiga jagoan kecil Jongin tinggal bersama Sehun di lantai dua café.

"Mereka anjing yang manis walau di bulan-bulan pertama kepergianmu berat badan mereka turun drastis karena tidak mau makan."

Yang dimaksud Sehun tidak mau makan sebenarnya adalah dirinya sendiri. Luhan bahkan mengancam akan membuang diri ke Korea Utara jika Sehun tidak juga makan dengan benar. Ketiga anjing itu tentu saja bersikap baik pada Sehun yang begitu akrab dengan majikannya.

"Pasti mereka merepotkanmu. Terima kasih, Sehunnie."

Tangan Jongin yang tadinya menggenggam erat milik Sehun kini beralih ke kepalanya. Melepas topi Sehun sebelum mengacaknya gemas.

Sehun berdebar jika ingin tahu. Mungkin itu sebabnya kata-kata yang ia ucapkan malah menjadi berbeda dari apa yang ingin ia katakan. "Xiumin _hyung_ yang merawatnya, bukan aku."

Jongin seketika itu menarik tangannya, terdiam beberapa saat sampai Sehun bertanya-tanya sebenarnya berada di lantai mana ia berada. Mengapa lama sekali menuju lantai dasar?

Suasana yang sedari tadi sudah beku semakin _akward _lagi ketika pintu _lift_ terbuka. Belum sempat mereka keluar, segerombolan orang yang tengah mengantri untuk menggunakan _lift_ di luar masuk dengan tidak sabaran. Jongin dan Sehun kembali terdorong ke belakang karena sepertinya tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang berniat keluar.

Sehun terjepit di antara dinding dan Jongin, deru napas yang dihasilkan sistem respirasi Sehun dapat Jongin rasakan menerpa lehernya.

Sehun mabuk. Aroma parfum _channel_ yang begitu maskulin melebur dengan harum tubuh alami Jongin yang begitu Sehun rindukan. Sehun harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyenderkan pipinya di dada Jongin yang begitu mengundang. Ia mendongak, bermaksud untuk memeriksa ekspresi Jongin namun ujung dari topinya bersinggungan dengan hidung Jongin yang rupa-rupanya tengah memperhatikan Sehun juga.

"Eh! Maaf."

Sehun memutuskan untuk berbalik sebelum ia melakukan suatu hal yang memalukan karena kehilangan kontrolnya akan diri sendiri. Dinding _lift_ yang berlapis cermin membuat Sehun dapat melihat Jongin yang menatap pantulan mereka dari balik bahu Sehun. Lelaki itu terhenyak, dari cermin yang sama Sehun bisa melihat kedua telapak tangan Jongin berada di sisi-sisi pinggulnya. Ujung-ujung jari ramping Jongin berjalan di sepanjang garis pinggang Sehun, menelusuri lekuknya seakan menguji reaksi dari sang tuan yang tubuhnya sedang ia jamah.

"Jongin?"

Sehun terbakar, bukan api cemburu dengan baranya yang pedih. Sekujur tubuh Sehun terbakar oleh api yang meretih melalui pori-pori kulit Jongin di sepanjang tempat yang ia sentuh. Panasnya melelehkan Sehun dan kenaifannya serta. Sehun menginginkan kejujuran, seperti Jongin yang dengan jujur merefleksikan kerinduannya dengan menarik Sehun ke dalam dekapannya.

Bibir atas Jongin bergesekan dengan daun telinga Sehun saat kolaborasi antara vokal dan konsonan yang mewakili perasaanya pada Sehun diucapkan dalam dua kata yang berbunyi: "Aku, rindu."

_Sehun juga._

Meskipun Sehun diam saja. Ia hanya ingin seperti ini, berada dalam pengawasan Jongin meski tak ada Baekhyun yang menyanyikan lagu romantis untuk mereka. Namun kali ini sepertinya Jongin tak akan membiarkan Sehun larut dalam kebisuannya. Dibaliknya Sehun agar anak itu menghadapnya, menusuk Sehun dengan tatapannya.

"Setidaknya kau merespon meski aku tidak bertanya."

Sehun bukannya menjawab ia malah membenahi topinya, memutar ujung topinya sehingga bagian lidahnya kini berada di belakang. Kedua tangannya berada di antara kerah jas Jongin. Saat kelopak mata Sehun menutup Jongin mengantisipasinya dengan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya pada dinding. Memberikan Sehun perlindungan pada berpasang-pasang mata lain yang mungkin saja melirik penasaran pada mereka.

Sehun mencium Jongin duluan.

Rasanya seperti kembali ke ciuman pertama mereka dengan segala kegugupan dan debar keterkejutan. Gerakan bibir Sehun terasa canggung dan terkesan terburu-buru. Membuat Jongin harus meluncurkan sebelah tangan turun ke punggungnya untuk menenangkan Sehun. Miliknya menangkap bibir bawah Sehun yang teksturnya begitu ia sukai di antara celah bibirnya. Menghisapnya lembut kemudian melepaskannya secara perlahan.

Jongin menatap Sehun sejenak, hanya sesaat sampai Sehun kembali membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang panjang. Sepanjang waktu yang diperlukan bagi _lift_ untuk membawa mereka kembali ke lantai dasar.

**.**

Semuanya terasa mudah saat Jongin membawa Sehun menyusuri Shibuya dengan tangan saling bertautan. Semuanya juga masih terasa benar saat Sehun yang merasa kuah ramennya terlalu pedas menyambar gelas yang berisi sake sehingga Jongin terpaksa memanggil taksi meski jarak rumah sakit tidak begitu jauh dengan kedai ramen tempat mereka makan.

Namun semuanya menjadi sulit dan salah bagi Jongin ketika sampai di rumah sakit ia melihat Sein yang masih terlibat obrolan sepihak karena sepertinya Luhan begitu enggan. Seketika itu juga Jongin sadar.

Semuanya tidak akan semudah dan sebenar dulu.

Jongin secara simbolik telah terikat oleh cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manisnya, yang pasangannya ada pada jari manis Kim Sein. Wanita terbaik yang memenuhi kriteria dan standar kakeknya.

* * *

**.**

**Coffee With Cream**

**.**

* * *

Semakin Luhan memperhatikan, semakin ia paham bahwa terdapat perubahan pada diri Sehun. Anak itu biasanya akan mengeluhkan bermacam-macam hal jika Luhan berada di dekatnya. Jika sudah seperti itu Luhan merasa statusnya telah berubah menjadi kekasih Sehun yang harus menuruti keinginan Sehun yang kadang tidak masuk di akal. Namun sepertinya kali ini Sehun bersikap sedikit tenang meski Luhan harus mengabaikan fakta bahwa Sehun yang memiliki tingkat kesinismean yang tinggi kini lebih banyak tersenyum. Terlalu sering malah.

"Kamu kenapa, sih?"

Luhan yang tidak tahan lagi dengan keabnormalan Sehun yang sudah mencapai klimaks tiba-tiba saja berbalik hingga membuat Sehun yang sedari tadi mengikutinya seperti _puppy_ hampir saja menubruknya jika saja Luhan tidak mengacungkan kruknya ke perut Sehun.

Sehun yang merasa tidak ada yang salah pun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Kamu! Kamunya yang kenapa? Dari kemarin senyum-senyum sendiri, kau berniat menakutiku?"

Mulut kecilnya yang berwarna merah jambu terbuka saat Sehun menggumamkan vokal 'A' yang panjang. Luhan pikir Sehun mengerti dan setelahnya tidak akan melakukan hal aneh yang dapat membuat Luhan khawatir seperti senyum-senyum sendiri karena itu bukan gaya Sehun sama sekali. Namun beberapa menit setelahnya Sehun kembali pada kebiasaannya akhir-akhir ini, tersenyum bahkan pada objek mati.

Luhan menghela napas panjang. Katakan! ini bukan gejala jatuh cinta, kan?

* * *

**.**

**Coffee With Cream**

**.**

* * *

Ini hari ketiganya di rumah sakit dan Luhan merasa telah menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya di tempat membosankan ini. Bau karbol yang menguar dari sudut-sudut ruangan yang steril membuat Luhan pusing. Mendekam di tempat ini bisa membuat kulitnya sepucat Sehun dan Luhan pikir itu tidak _manly._

"Sehunnie, ayo kita keluar."

Yang dipanggil mendongakkan kepalanya, "Kemana? Kamu mau pipis?"

"Konyol! Kamu mau kemana bilang saja, tidak setiap hari kita bisa berjalan-jalan di Tokyo."

Sehun ingin makan udon atau berfoto di Tokyo tower yang hasilnya nanti bisa ia pamerkan pada karyawan lain di café. Ah! Sehun memikirkan terlalu banyak opsi, ia akan ikut kemana pun Luhan pergi, terlebih lagi jalan-jalan dengan Luhan adalah sesuatu yang bisa dihitung dengan jari saking langkanya.

Tapi, berbicara soal jalan-jalan, kan kaki kakaknya itu masih sakit.

"Kata dokter kau harus banyak beristirahat." Sehun berkonsentrasi lagi pada rubik milik Luhan, pura-pura tak tertarik dan Luhan tahu bahwa salah satu pekerjaan yang tidak bisa Sehun lakukan dengan baik adalah berakting. Luhan turun dari ranjang, berdiri tegap tanpa kruk.

"Lihat, kan? Kakakmu ini sudah sehat, ayo pergi!"

Luhan, meski terkadang orang salah paham dengan tampangnya yang lembut sesungguhnya dianugrahi aura dominan. Jika ia telah berkata maka yang mendengar secara suka rela atau tidak akan mematuhinya. Bukan hanya Sehun, namun suster yang berpapasan dengannya di ruang resepsionis pun tidak bisa menahan Luhan lebih lama lagi saat pandangannya bertemu dengan mata Luhan yang walaupun berbalur binar, namun siapapun yang melihat akan merasakan kekerasannya.

**.**

"_Coach_ bilang saat musim dingin Tokyo akan lebih hangat dibandingkan wilayah lain, _bullshit!"_

Luhan dengan percaya diri masuk ke dalam air. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang masih berdiri sinis dengan handuk yang masih meliliti meski haya sampai sebatas pinggul. Jika Xiumin melihatnya mungkin ia akan terganggu dan memutuskan untuk menyetrika muka Sehun yang sudah sekusut kertas bekas. Sehun lebih memilih tidur saja di ranjang rumah sakit jika tahu ia akan berakhir berendam dalam kolam air panas. Bukannya tidak suka, tapi ini sama saja dengan menginap di sauna bersama Luhan dan itu terdengar biasa saja, tidak sesuai ekspetasi awalnya yang mengharapkan jalan-jalan tak terlupakan di bawah sorotan lampu-lampu cantik yang menyelimuti Tokyo _tower._

Ia bahkan tidak bersimpati pada Luhan yang telah mahal-mahal membayar ongkos taksi karena meskipun di dekat rumah sakit terdapat pemandian air panas yang menerima _customer_ turis asing, tapi Luhan terpaksa harus merogoh kocek lebih dalam lagi untuk menyewa _ryoukan _[penginapan tradisional] yang memiliki _onsen _[sumber air panas] pribadi karena Sehun tidak mau jika harus berdesakan dalam sebuah bak dengan orang-orang yang mana tahu saja memiliki penyakit kulit.

"Cepat turun! Aku sudah mengeluarkan uang yang bahkan tak sebanding dengan gajimu di café selama sebulan hanya untuk menyewa _ryoukan _ini semalaman." Luhan iseng menciprati Sehun dengan air, tertawa seperti anak kecil yang tanpa sadar membuat Sehun semakin sebal.

"Aku mau tidur saja." Sehun melambaikan tangannya, sandal kayunya yang berkelotak ketika bersinggungan dengan jalanan beton yang menuju ke dalam sebuah rumah panggung yang tak jauh dari _onsen _membuat Luhan yakin anak itu benar-benar tidak berminat untuk menemaninya berendam.

Meskipun Luhan juga menyukai segala bentuk keprivasian namun berada dalam _onsen outdor_ saat malam-malam tidak termasuk ke dalam hal-hal yang ia sukai. Terlebih lagi rimbun pohon bambu yang mengelilingi _onsen _jika lama-lama dipandangi membuatnya takut juga. Pohon bambu itu kata orang-orang merupakan tempat yang disenangi mahluk halus dan Luhan anti terhadap hal-hal yang berbau mistis beserta komplotannya.

"Sehunnie! Kembali sebelum aku menggunakan kekerasan untuk melemparmu ke kolam."

Luhan meloncat menyusul Sehun, membuat anak itu menjerit karena Luhan begitu vulgar dengan celana pendek setengah paha. Luhan benar-benar mewujudkan perkataannya untuk menggunakan kekerasan demi menyeret Sehun masuk ke dalam _onsen._

"Begini lebih baik."

Sehun meskipun tidak suka namun ia tetap menggosok punggung Luhan. Sesekali dipijatnya punggung kakaknya itu pelan.

"Sehun, kau menyukai Jongin, kan?"

"Tidak!"

"Jangan bohong! Tidak perlu orang sepintar Einstein untuk mengetahui bahwa ada sesuatu di antara kalian. Ya, kan?"

"Tapi aku lebih menyukaimu dibandingkan Jongin."

Luhan tersenyum bangga saat Sehun mengatakannya, tanpa sadar bahwa itu hanyalah modus agar kakaknya itu bergantian menggosok punggungnya karena tangannya mulai pegal karena terus-terusan memijat Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau dan Jongin bermula tapi kau tahu aku akan menjadi pendukung kalian. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sein?"

Sehun jelas sekali tidak suka saat Luhan menyebut Sein tapi mengingat kejadian di _lift _beberapa waktu lalu membuat semangat Sehun naik kembali. "Tapi sepertinya masih ada kesempatan bagiku karena saat Jongin ke rumah sakit kami berciuman di dalam _lift."_

"_Seriously?_" Luhan membulatkan matanya tak percaya sementara Sehun menganggukan kepalanya dengan senyum jahil di bibirnya. "Kau bilang hanya berciuman denganku, tapi dibelakangku kau melakukannya dengan orang lain. Adikku sudah mulai nakal rupanya."

"Kau mengatakannya seolah-olah bahwa aku ini telah selingkuh atau semacamnya. Aku ini pria yang bebas tahu!"

"Memangnya kau tidak mau lagi menikah denganku?"

Sehun mencubiti pinggang Luhan meski main-main, membuat air di sekitar mereka menjadi beriak dan Sehun bersyukur uap dari air panas dan keadaan yang remang-remang membuat rona di wajahnya sedikit tersamarkan. "Sudah kubilang jangan membahas itu lagi! Dulu aku masih kecil dan belum mengenal banyak orang jadi kukira kau lah orang yang paling tampan."

"Aku masih tampan sampai sekarang!"

Kini gantian Luhan yang menggelitiki pinggang Sehun.

"Hentikan! Jangan meraba pantatku dasar mesum! Yak! Kak Luhan!"

Meski Luhan dan Sehun itu positif _brother complex _tapi perasaannya pada Sehun hanya sebatas frasa kakak beradik. Ia dengan suka rela memperbesar kesempatan Sehun dan Jongin bersama kembali meski harus menumbalkan perasaan Sein. Luhan harus bergerak jika tidak mau melihat Sehun berkubang kembali ke dalam keterpurukannya.

* * *

**.**

**Coffee With Cream**

**.**

* * *

Seingatnya bahu Luhan tidak selebar ini. Sepengetahuannya juga aroma _parfume _Luhan tidak sekuat ini. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi semalam ia tidur dalam _futon _[kasur lantai khas Jepang] sambil memeluk-

.

.

-Kim Jongin?

"Huaa!"

Sehun refleks melepaskan pelukannya pada Jongin. Merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri karena entah Sehun begitu atraktif ketika tidur atau memang Luhan yang diam-diam merabai Sehun saat ia terlelap hingga _yukata _[pakaian yang berbentuk seperti _kimono_ namun memiliki kain yang lebih tipis] yang ia kenakan berantakan.

Jongin tersenyum miring, menggerayangi Sehun lewat pandangan karena sumpah demi apapun Sehun begitu menggoda dengan rambut berantakan dan kerah _yukata _yang merosot sampai ke bawah bahu mulusnya.

"_Morning, baby."_

Darahnya berdesir di sekitar perut. Mungkin di dalam sana beterbangan kupu-kupu imajiner yang membuat Sehun merasakan letupan-letupan menyenangkan saat mendengar Jongin memanggilnya _baby_. Sehun sedikit muak jika teman-temannya bahkan Luhan menggunakan panggilan yang sama namun toleransi untuk Jongin.

"Pagi."

Sehun terlihat kebingungan makanya Jongin berinisiatif untuk menjelaskan. Semalam Luhan mengirim _chat _yang berisi bahwa ia harus kembali ke rumah sakit pagi-pagi sekali dan Sehun seperti yang mereka ketahui bersama memiliki batas temperamen yang tinggi ketika dipaksa untuk bangun pagi.

"Sehunnie, kau mau aku membenahi _yukata_mu?"

Sehun melempar selimut tepat pada muka Jongin yang tengah menyeringai. Kenapa bisa Sehun hidup di tengah manusia-manusia dengan kandungan hormone dalam darah yang tinggi macam Jongin dan Luhan. "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Ya sudah, aku kan hanya menawarkan."

Bibir Jongin sedikit maju. Kontras sebenarnya mengingat _chasing_ Jongin begitu arogan dengan setelan jasnya yang Sehun yakin berharga ratusan dollar.

"Bisa keluar sebentar? Aku mau ganti baju dulu."

"_Haik!_" Jongin membungkuk kemudian keluar dengan damai.

Sehun teringat perkataan Luhan semalam. Mungkin kakaknya itu tengah mewujudkan perkataannya tentang akan menjadi _shipper _Jongin dan Sehun. Kesempatan baik harus dimanfaatkan dengan baik pula, kan?

**.**

Sehun bersumpah akan mengutuk diri sendiri jika ia tidak berhenti melirik cermin karena berapa kali pun ia melihat hasilnya tetap sama saja. Oke, rileks Oh Sehun. Di luar sana ada seseorang yang tengah menunggumu di tengah cuaca yang dingin, kau tidak boleh mengecewakannya lebih lama lagi.

Tarik napas, buang. Huffftttttt~

Sebelah tangannya meraih pintu geser yang berlapis kertas putih. Sehun sedikit menggigil, bukan karena hawa dingin beradu dengan tubuhnya yang berlapiskan mantel hangat dengan bulu-bulu halus di tudungnya. Tapi ini lebih karena apa yang ia lihat di depannya membuat Sehun merasakan riak kecil di daerah perutnya.

Di bawah kaki tangga itu tegak seorang Jongin. Tersenyum hangat yang mungkin saja bisa melelehkan rontokan salju yang turun dari langit subuh yang berwarna kelabu. Kaki Sehun yang telanjang menapaki tangga dari kayu pinus.

"Hati-hati, lantainya sedikit licin karena salju."

Mungkin ini terlihat _girly_ tapi Sehun sedikit tersipu dengan perhatian dari Jongin. Pemuda itu mengangkat tangan kirinya ketika Sehun telah sampai pada tangga terakhir. Menawarkan pegangan yang disambut Sehun dengan senang. Saat jari jemari mereka bertautan, Sehun merasakan tangan Jongin begitu dingin, tidak, Jongin sejauh yang ia tahu selalu hangat jika ia sentuh. Yang dingin itu adalah logam yang Sehun sentuh. Melingkar di jari manis pemuda itu dan Sehun yang sudah dibawa melayang kini dijatuhkan tiba-tiba, menghantam batu, patah, remuk, hancur, menjadi butiran debu.

Terlebih di saat itu Sehun menyadari kehadiran Sein. Separuh badannya menyembul ke luar dari dalam jendela mobil yang terbuka.

"_Ohaiyo! Miina san."_

Kesempatan baik tidak selalu bisa dimanfaatkan dengan baik ternyata.

**.**

Sehun duduk di belakang. Menatap Lurus pada Jongin yang sedang menyetir namun beberapa detik kemudian pandangannya segera beralih pada jalanan di luar. Menatap siluet bangunan yang terlihat _blur_, pepohonan yang seolah berlari mundur meninggalkan Sehun, kaki langit yang berwarna biru, kemana saja asal tidak pada Jongin yang lengannya tengah digelayuti Sein begitu intim. _Oh!_ _He feels so blue._

Baru kali ini Sehun berempati pada Yixing jika Baekhyun mulai mencium Chanyeol di sembarang tempat. Kali ini ia yang merasakannya sendiri, menjadi orang ketiga itu rasanya lebih dari sakit. Sesuatu menekan dadanya, Sehun tidak merasakan sesak tapi kenapa matanya kini memanas?

"Sudah sampai, mau kuantar?"

Pintu penumpang terbuka, Jongin yang membukanya. Bagaimana bisa Jongin bisa tersenyum secerah itu setelah membuat anak orang begitu merana?

"Tidak usah."

Sehun mendorong bahu Jongin agar pemuda itu tidak menghalangi jalannya. Sehun mulai muak dengan segala kepura-puraan Jongin. Pura-pura memperhatikannya, pura-pura rindu kepadanya, pura-pura memberikan harapan padanya, dan bodohnya Sehun karena terpikat pada _acting_ picisan Jongin yang membuatnya berharap akan ada sedikit kesempatan untuk memulai segala sesuatunya dari awal.

Sehun muak! Bahkan kini Jongin berpura-pura peduli padanya. Pergelangan tangannya dijegal Jongin.

"Kau kenapa? wajahmu pucat, apa kau sakit?"

Dilepaskannya tangan Jongin kasar. "Berhenti! Aku tahu kau hanya berpura-pura jadi hentikan dan urusi saja tunanganmu itu. Terima kasih, selamat tinggal."

Sehun berlari. Lari dari Jongin.

Ia mencoba tenang ketika berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Tidak apa-apa, hatinya telah ia tinggal bersama Jongin, jadi ia tidak akan merasa kesakitan lagi.

Namun saat ia membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit, ia melihat wajah kecil Luhan yang begitu hidup dan berapi-api ketika menanyakan bagaimana harinya bersama Jongin, membuat Sehun tak bisa menahannya lagi. Dipeluknya Luhan erat-erat. Meskipun wajah Sehun terbenam dalam ceruk lehernya namun Luhan bisa merasakan dari punggungnya yang bergetar bahwa adiknya itu tengah menangis sekarang.

Sehun itu meski cengeng namun tidak akan benar-benar menangis jika hanya karena sesuatu yang tidak penting. Luhan bersumpah, tidak akan memaafkan siapa pun yang membuat adiknya ini menangis.

.

_Kak Luhan, Sehun mau pulaaaaang . . ._

.

* * *

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

* * *

**yeay! chapter depan tamat, terharu ._.  
**

**doain Jongin dan Sehun bersatu ya ^^**

**terima kasih dan mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya terutama untuk yang reviewnya belum bisa Sun bales. seriously! ini updatenya superfast karena bentar lagi ada dosen dan Sun mau ngelunasin hutang buat update senin, semoga tidak mengecewakan.**

* * *

**love ya!  
**

**take care ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**-(Coffee with Cream)-**

**[CREAM]**

**.**

**Park Sunyoung, April 2014.**

**[OF VARIOUS MUSE]**

**Disclaimer**

**All the characters are not mine, but the story and original character is completely mine. Therefore please do not copy all or part of the story.**

**Childlike!Sehun, not girly, ok?**

**Dedicate to**

**SilverPearl03; clovermoon. mr; elfs4482; Joana Cecil; InfinitelyLove; chitao; YoungChanBiased; LM90; sayakanoicinoe; xxx; jung yeojin; unknown88; Indaaaaaahhh; daddykaimommysehun; jung oh jung; Mr. Jongin Albino; Kaihun; byunpies; bbuingbbuingaegyo; ChoHunHan; SlytherSoul d'Malfoy; rainrhainyrianarhianie; sehunnoona; urikaihun; **_also everyone who read previous story before ^^ love ya!_

* * *

Maaf beribu maaf atas beberapa _typo_ dan kata-kata yang hilang di _chapter _kemarin. Terus ada yg ketinggalan juga di kolom persembahan, _mian, _sudah Sun perbaiki. Padahal udah diedit tapi pekerjaan yang terburu-buru memang menimbulkan banyak kecacatan. Sun pas baca ulang jadi malu sendiri dan entah gak ada yang nyadar atau memang kalian tidak mau menyinggung perasaan (terharu, hikseu) dengan tidak mengungkit masalah _typo_ di _review_. Tapi Sun berharap kritik, saran, dan _alert _jika menemukan _typo_ supaya kedepannya Sun bisa lebih baik lagi dan kita semua sama-sama belajar. _Here is the last chapter. Hope ya love it like I'm._

* * *

Satu hal yang Sehun _suka_ tentang cedera Luhan adalah bagaimana luka itu dapat memulihkan diri dengan cepat meski beberapa bulan ke depan Luhan harus absen total dari jadwal latihan rutin dan beberapa pertandingan.

Akan tetapi pengalaman mempelajari bahasa yang telah ia tekuni sampai ke perguruan tinggi membuat ia sadar bahwa suatu kata sifat selalu memiliki kontradiksi. Dalam konteks ini antonim dari kata _suka _adalah _benci._

Satu hal yang Sehun _benci_ tentang cedera Luhan adalah bagaimana luka itu dapat memulihkan diri dengan cepat hingga Luhan diperbolehkan untuk pulang ke tempat yang paling tidak ingin Sehun kunjungi karena ada Jongin di dalamnya.

Jongin dan Sehun itu independen.

Jelas-jelas tidak memiliki hubungan spesial apapun yang membuat mereka menjadi individu yang memiliki takdir dan jalannya masing-masing. Tapi entah kenapa selalu ada persimpangan yang mempertemukan Sehun dengan Jongin. Membuatnya merasa selama ini hanya berputar-putar dalam sirkuit yang garis finalnya adalah Jongin walaupun sebenarnya Sehun telah mencoba untuk mencari jalan lain yang bisa membuatnya menjauh dari pemuda itu.

Sehun ingin menyerah, sungguh. Pengharapannya sudah sampai nadir. Jadi tolong, dengan sangat, jangan buat Sehun semakin merasakan sakit yang teramat.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu pemilik hotel ini adalah si brengsek itu. Jadi, maaf."

Di tiap perkataan Luhan semuanya mengandung kejujuran. Saksinya adalah Sehun sendiri. Luhan baru mengetahui saat _si brengsek dan tunangannya_ membesuk ke rumah sakit bahwa Jongin menjadi sponsor utama timnya selama berada di Jepang. Itu artinya segala akomodasi, fasilitas sampai tempat menginap yang Luhan nikmati adalah properti milik Jongin.

Kabar buruknya ia baru mengingatnya sekarang. Lebih spesifiknya lagi saat di atrium hotel tempat ia dan timnya menginap, Luhan menemukan Sehun yang memandang kosong pada _seseorang_ yang melintas tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Ah! Ralat, yang benar itu _dua orang_. Karena seperti biasanya Sein menempeli. Entahlah, wanita itu semacam seperangkat dengan Jongin. Tidak bisa dipisahkan bahkan sampai mengikuti segala sampai ke tempat kerja seperti ini.

"Hanya mengambil barang-barangku di kamar dan kita bisa mencari hotel lain, aku janji."

Sehun tersenyum manis semampunya. "Tidak apa-apa, ini sudah sore dan kita berdua sama-sama kelelahan. Nanti beredar rumor yang aneh-aneh jika pemain inti sepertimu justru berada jauh-jauh dari pelatih. Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku."

Timnas Korea memang masih berada di Jepang. Seperti kata Luhan sebelumnya bahwa mereka akan mengadakan latihan bersama F.C Tokyo, kemarin merupakan pemanasan sebelum menghadapi pertandingan yang sebenarnya melawan timnas Jepang.

"Kamu yakin?"

"Iya." Ujarnya meyakinkan.

Sehun memang paling pintar menyembunyikan emosi dalam benteng ekspresinya yang begitu dingin. Meski pada akhirnya Luhan akan dengan mudah mengetahui perasaan Sehun yang sebenarnya karena nalurinya sebagai seorang kakak begitu kuat. Tapi setidaknya lebih baik melihat Sehun yang dingin seperti ini daripada harus melihat Sehun yang sedih dan terus-terusan menangis.

**.**

Kemudian untuk sekali lagi sebuah persimpangan mempertemukan Sehun dan Jongin.

Jika saja Sehun bisa melihat ke dalam tabir masa depan mungkin ia lebih memilih berada dalam kamar saja dengan Luhan. Akan tetapi berada dekat-dekat dengan Luhan untuk saat ini bukanlah sesuatu yang baik terutama untuk Luhan karena kakaknya itu bisa saja naik pitam jika melihat tampang Sehun yang murung permanen.

Ia lebih baik menyepi sejenak. Meniru kebiasaan Luhan yang akan mengamati rasi bintang ketika ingin menyendiri meski pada akhirnya Sehun kembali lagi bahkan ketika baru beberapa detik sampai di atap hotel karena bintang mana yang mau memamerkan diri di malam bersalju seperti ini?

Sehun meski enggan kembali ke lantai dimana kamar Luhan berada. Sedikit kebingungan karena dilihat dari sudut mana pun semua pintu kamar identik satu sama lain. Terima kasih pada kegalauan Sehun yang membuatnya tidak mempedulikan hal-hal di sekitarnya bahkan pada nomor kamar yang tertera di pintu kamar Luhan.

Tentu saja di saat tersesat seperti ini yang ia butuhkan adalah orang untuk dimintai tanya. Meskipun begitu Sehun sama sekali tak merasa bersyukur dengan kehadiran seseorang di lorong hotel yang sepi ini. Terutama jika seseorang itu adalah wanita yang menjadi tunangan dari laki-laki yang selama dua tahun ini telah membuatnya berada dalam sebuah penantian yang sia-sia.

"Oh! Sehun _oppa!"_

Usaha untuk secepat kilat menghindar dan berpura-pura tidak melihat pada akhirnya gagal karena Sein telah terlebih dahulu menyadari kehadirannya. Sehun pada akhirnya menghampiri gadis itu hanya demi kesopansantunan belaka.

"Sein. Kau membuatku ketakutan karena selalu ada di tempat dimana aku berada, kau tahu?"

Sehun serius ingin menyindir Sein tapi entah gadis itu begitu picik atau memang benar-benar naif karena yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah tertawa sambil memainkan daun pintu dari kamar, yang sepertinya, miliknya.

"Mungkin ini terdengar seperti _sasaeng_ tapi memang aku yang memaksa Jongin menempatkan kamar Luhan tepat di depan kamarku."

Telunjuk Sein yang kukunya dipoles dengan warna _lime_ menunjuk pada pintu kamar sebelah kiri. Sehun dengan segala pemikiran jahatnya menuduh Sein buta arah karena gadis itu menunjuk tempat yang salah. Jika benar menurut Sein bahwa kamarnya dengan Luhan berhadapan maka yang harusnya ditunjuk adalah pintu kamar di belakang Sehun, bukannya yang di samping kiri (selisih satu kamar hingga posisinya tidak berhadapan dengan pintu kamar dimana tempat Sein berdiri saat ini).

Namun segala pemikiran buruknya tentang Sein terbantahkan saat Sehun mendengar suara seseorang yang tentu saja sangat ia kenal.

"Sein _ah, _tutup pintunya!"

Sein bukannya menurut tapi ia malah membukakan pintunya semakin lebar. Memberikan keleluasaan bagi Sehun untuk mengungkap rahasia di balik pintunya.

"_Oppa!_ Ada Sehun di sini."

Kali ini Sehun tidak bisa mempertahankan ekspresi dinginnya lebih lama lagi saat melihat Jongin yang tidak pernah merubah kebiasaanya tentang bertelanjang dada jika berada di dalam kamar. Sehun mengetahui sejak lama maka sudah seharusnya ia terbiasa. Namun ini Jongin dan Sein yang berada dalam satu kamar yang sama makanya Sehun tidak bisa untuk bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Sehun cukup dewasa dan mengerti benar apa saja yang mungkin akan dilakukan lelaki dan perempuan terlebih yang telah direkatkan oleh sebuah ikatan pertunangan dalam kamar yang sama di cuaca dingin seperti ini.

Jongin sama seperti Sehun. Sama-sama terkejut akan kehadiran satu sama lain hingga tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Hei! Kenapa jadi diam-diaman seperti ini? Kalian mengobrol saja, aku kembali ke kamarku dulu."

Sein memberikan _flying kiss_ ke arah Jongin sambil mengucapkan selamat malam sebelum menghilang ke balik pintu di sebelah kiri mereka. Tepat seperti yang Sein bilang tadi, kamarnya dan Luhan memang benar-benar berhadapan.

Sepeninggal Sein akhirnya Jongin bisa mengendalikan diri. "Sehun, ini tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan."

Namun belum sempat Jongin memberikan penjelasan, anak itu telah membanting pintu tepat di depan hidung Jongin. Semalaman itu Jongin tidur dengan bayangan akan wajah Sehun dengan biner matanya yang berkilauan oleh air mata.

* * *

**.**

**Coffee With Cream**

**.**

* * *

"_Oppa!_ Cobalah yang ini."

Sein menyodorkan sepotong sushi ke hadapan Jongin namun pemuda itu dengan halus menolak.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Kau sudah dewasa jadi terserah saja mau sarapan atau tidak."

Gadis itu mengunyah potongan sushi berlapiskan daging tuna yang dicampakkan Jongin. Satu hal yang ia suka dari Jepang adalah sepanjang tahun dengan hidangan ikan-ikan segar hasil tangkapan para nelayan. Sein bisa saja terhanyut semakin dalam lagi jika saja di hadapannya tidak ada Jongin dengan aura gelap yang menyelubungi sekujur badannya.

"Kau bisa saja menceritakan semua masalahmu padaku agar hatimu lebih tenang."

Jongin sedikit tergiur oleh tawaran tunangannya tentang bagaimana hatinya akan lebih tenang jika menceritakan segala sesuatunya pada Sein.

"Sein, bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

Gadis itu meletakkan sumpitnya, topik yang akan dibahas Jongin kali ini kedengarannya lebih menarik dibandingkan potongan sushi di piringnya. "Sejak kecil aku tahu _oppa _berbeda. Kau begitu hangat, berbeda dari Kim lain yang, maaf, arogan. Tidak ada yang tidak akan menyukai _oppa_ begitu pula aku."

Jongin sedikit tersenyum kering saat mendengar pendapat Sein tentang keluarga Kim yang memiliki citra yang arogan. Lucu sebenarnya mengingat Sein sendiri merupakan salah satu bagian keluarga Kim.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi maksudku mengenai perasaanmu adalah, apa kau menyukaiku, sebagai calon suami?"

"Hmmmm . . . bagaimana ya? Menurutmu bagaimana perasaan gadis yang dijodohkan oleh keluarganya pada laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak menaruh hati padanya?"

"Jika itu aku, mungkin aku akan melepaskannya dan membiarkan ia bahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya."

Sein tersenyum. "Ha! Picik sekali. Kau berniat mempengaruhiku? Kau tahu aku ini gadis pencemburu."

Jongin mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, tapi kau boleh menganggapnya seperti itu."

Wajah Sein condong pada Jongin, membuat jarak mereka begitu dekat hingga Jongin bisa mendengar apa yang gadis itu bisikkan. "Orang yang kau sukai itu, Oh Sehun, kan?"

Sein tersenyum puas ketika Jongin hanya diam saja.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"_Oppa_ tahu, perasaan wanita itu begitu sensitif." Diteguknya gelas air putih di sampingnya sampai habis, mengambil jeda sebentar hingga membuat Jongin menjadi gugup. "Perasaanku padamu jujur saja aku tidak tahu. Kau lebih seperti _oppa_ bagiku karena Junmyeon _oppa_, Kim yang benar-benar Kim, lebih memilih untuk menjadi ajudan kakekmu itu."

"Kakek bagiku itu berarti semacam . . . paman dari kedua orang tuamu. Kau tetap harus sopan padanya."

Sein menggeleng tidak setuju. "Paman? Sepertinya bukan. Entahlah, keluarga Kim itu termasuk keluarga yang kontra terhadap program KB (Keluarga Berencana) jadi saudaranya ada di mana-mana. Kita tidak sedekat itu hingga kedua orang tuaku juga kakekmu berani menjodohkan _oppa _dan aku."

Kim Sein dan kakak laki-lakinya, Kim Junmyeon sebenarnya masih satu marga dengan Jongin. Hanya saja mereka cukup jauh hingga memungkinkan terjadinya pernikahan meski kakek buyut mereka adalah saudara kandung. Bahkan Jongin dan Sein sendiri tidak tahu apakah mereka bisa dikatakan sepupu atau saudara jauh, haah . . barangkali. Segala sesuatu tentang _chaebol_ itu memang rumit.

Sein tidak mau pusing-pusing lagi memikirkan silsilah keluarganya, yang harus ia pikirkan adalah dirinya sendiri dan masa depannya. "Semua orang akan mengatakan betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki calon suami sepertimu dan aku juga merasa seperti itu. Menikah denganmu itu artinya jaminan dan dukungan kuat untuk perusahan ayah dan ibu. Mungkin perasaan cinta akan timbul seiring dengan waktu, lagipula jatuh cinta pada laki-laki tampan dan hangat seperti _oppa_ adalah perkara yang mudah. Tapi seperti dalam pernikahan bisnis lainnya, lebih banyak ketidakrelaan yang aku rasakan."

Betul, yang mereka lakukan sekarang adalah tahap menuju pernikahan bisnis. Meski sama-sama Kim, tapi untuk saling membantu perusahaan masing-masing tidaklah gratis. Dalam kasus ini, kakek Jongin bersedia memberikan sokongan pada perusahaan keluarga Sein jika anak gadisnya telah menjadi istri Jongin.

"Gadis baik sepertimu tidak boleh menjadi boneka seperti ini, aku tidak rela."

"Kau berkata seperti itu seperti kau tidak saja." Sein tersenyum manis yang berkebalikan dengan kata-katanya yang menyindir. Tepat sasaran.

"Ya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri aku juga boneka. Setelah ayah dan ibu meninggal, aku keluar dari sekolah dan mengikuti _home schooling,_ meninggalkan segala sesuatu yang kusukai, _dance, _anjing-anjingku, teman-temanku, Sehun . . . aku tidak mau kau juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku. Meski aku diam saja, meski aku memendamnya, namun lama kelamaan segala sesuatu yang kupendam menumpuk dan membesar hingga tidak bisa kukendalikan lagi. Rasanya beban yang selama ini mengendap sudah terlalu berat, aku membutuhkan sandaran. Sehun, mungkin. Anak itu, sejak pertama bertemu dengannya aku merasa menjadi diriku sendiri. Dia, sangat berarti bagiku."

Sein sedikit terpaku pada Jongin yang ada dihadapannya kini. Ia, meskipun umurnya masih tergolong muda, tapi aura kepemimpinannya begitu kuat. Jika tidak, tentu saja cabang perusahaan keluarganya di Jepang tidak akan maju sepesat ini. Namun jika menyangkut Sehun, Jongin itu tidak ada apa-apanya sama sekali.

"Wow! Kau seharusnya mengatakan ini semua pada Sehun, bukan aku."

"Nanti kukatakan."

Jongin mengacak rambut Sein, membuat gadis itu menggerutu namun pada akhirnya tersenyum. "Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain bagiku kecuali untuk mundur. Lagipula aku sedang menyukai laki-laki lain. Tapi _oppa _yang harus bertanggung jawab untuk menjelaskan ini semua pada keluarga kita."

"Oke."

"Satu lagi, _oppa _juga harus membantuku mendapatkan laki-laki yang kusukai."

Jongin mengacungkan jempolnya. "Haaaa~ gadis baik, sini _oppa _cium."

Sein menyodorkan pipinya yang dicium Jongin secepat kilat. Namun tidak terlalu cepat karena Sehun dan Luhan yang sama-sama sedang sarapan di restoran hotel yang sama bisa melihat segala sesuatunya dengan jelas meski tidak bisa mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

Sepertinya akan ada yang salah paham lagi.

"Aku ke kamar dulu."

Sehun meletakkan sumpitnya di sisi mangkok yang bahkan belum sempat ia sentuh. Oke! Luhan itu manusia dan sebagaimana manusia lainnya memiliki batas kesabaran juga. Ia meraih ponselnya, membuka kontak dan setelah menemukan nama Jongin, diketiknya sebuah pesan.

**.**

**To: J for Jongin**

**Kita harus bertemu.**

* * *

**.**

**Coffee With Cream**

**.**

* * *

Sehun mulai jemu dengan, yah . . . siapa lagi kalau bukan Sein. Ia sudah seperti bayangan di tanah. Gadis itu, seperti yang Sehun katakan sebelumnya, selalu ada di tempat dimana Sehun berada. Bahkan kini Sein datang ke teritorialnya, mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan dan Sehun dengan tidak sabaran hingga membuat Sehun tidak bisa lagi pura-pura untuk tidak mendengar.

"Kenapa?!"

Gadis itu dari raut wajahnya sedikit ketakutan melihat tampang Sehun yang murka. "Ma- maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kesal. Tapi, apa kau melihat Jongin?"

Kemurkaan Sehun kini pangkat kuadrat. Jongin itu sudah masuk ke dalam _list_ nama yang keramat. Pantang diucapkan karena menyebutkan nama itu membuat Sehun merasakan apa yang dikatakan orang sebagai patah hati.

"Bukannya kau selalu menempelinya kemana pun Jongin pergi?" Sehun mendelik, tajam sekali.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, tadi pagi _oppa_ bilang Luhan _sshi_ mengajaknya bertemu. Tadinya aku memaksa untuk ikut tapi ia bilang ini hanya antara laki-laki. Jadi kupikir kamu tahu dimana mereka sekarang karena sekertarisnya memberitahukanku bahwa setelah makan siang ini akan ada rapat direksi yang sangat penting."

Sehun sedikitnya merasa cemas dan menyesal karena telah meninggalkan Luhan saat sarapan tadi pagi dan nyatanya memang ia belum melihat Luhan sampai saat ini. Luhan itu laki-laki terposesif yang pernah Sehun temui sejauh ini. Sangat protektif terhadap apa-apa yang diklaim sebagai miliknya dan Sehun termasuk ke dalam salah satunya. Sehun ingat pernah bercerita pada Luhan ketika ia dalam masa orientasi di perguruan tinggi. Sehun mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak menyenangkan dari kakak tingkatnya dan keesokan harinya senior yang telah mem_bully_ Sehun datang meminta maaf padanya dengan wajah yang bahkan tidak bisa Sehun kenali lagi karena lebam di sekujur badannya.

Sein yang tadinya merasa takut kini sedikit terkejut saat Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar dan kembali lagi dengan mantel di tangannya.

"Ayo kita cari bersama-sama."

"O- oke."

**.**

Jongin berusaha santai. Membuang jauh-jauh segala pemikiran buruk meski saat melewati lorong gelap nan sepi membuat sirine tanda bahaya dalam kepala Jongin menyala. Rasanya ia ingin berbalik, seperti yang dilakukan pengecut. Akan tetapi idiologi yang mengalir dalam darahnya sebagai seorang Kim menguatkan hatinya. Langkahnya tetap percaya diri meski Jongin tidak tahu apa yang akan dihadapinya di ujung lorong ini.

Dekat, semakin mendekat.

_Pantofel_nya yang berwarna hitam menapak pada rumput yang hijau. Ujung lorong ini bermuara pada sebuah lapangan sepak bola, di tengah-tengahnya terdapat Luhan yang sepertinya sedang melakukan pemanasan.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang."

Suara Luhan begitu nyaring terdengar di stadion dengan kapasitas sampai limapuluh ribu orang. Jelas, karena hanya ada mereka berdua. Luhan dengan segala kerendahdirian telah meminta pelatih F.C Tokyo untuk meminjamkan stadionnya ini sampai sore. Supaya Luhan lebih leluasa, karena ia tidak akan segan-segan lagi pada Jongin. "Mau menemaniku berlatih?"

Jongin menjawab iya. Jasnya ia buka, dasinya ia lepas. Dihampirinya Luhan yang sedang berkacak pinggang dengan salah satu tangannya memegang bola. Tampilan Luhan nampak lebih siap dibanding Jongin. Luhan memakai sepatu futsal dan _jearsey _Manchester United yang mana merupakan klub bola favoritnya meski kakinya tetap bebalutkan celana berbahan _denim_.

"Aku bukan rival yang seimbang untuk menemanimu berlatih, mungkin jika kau mengajakku _battle dance_ aku bisa melakukan yang lebih baik." Jongin mengucapkannya sambil menggulung kemejanya yang berwarna putih sampai ke atas siku.

"Santai saja. Hanya ada kau dan aku, tidak perlu merendahkan diri seperti itu." Luhan melemparkan bola yang ditangkap Jongin dengan canggung. "Kau duluan yang menyerang!"

Jongin meletakkan bola di tanah, menggiringnya dengan pelan ke sisi kiri Luhan. Lelaki itu hanya menyilangkan tangan di dada, tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk merebut bola dari giringan Jongin namun ketika pemuda itu berada dalam jangkauannya, kaki kirinya terjulur menyandung Jongin hingga ia terjatuh dengan dada yang terlebih dahulu mendarat di tanah.

"Wow! Kau sangat agresif untuk ukuran orang yang baru mendapat cedera."

Segera Jongin berdiri, menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang menjadi kotor karena ulah Luhan tadi. Sang pelaku hanya menyeringai, jika Jongin tidak salah lihat.

"Sekarang giliranku."

Berbeda dengan Jongin, setiap langkah yang dibuat Luhan penuh dengan teknik. Luhan terlalu serius pada Jongin yang jelas-jelas amatiran. Pemuda itu nampak kewalahan saat menghadang Luhan bahkan ketika kedua tangannya ikut menggapai-gapai kausnya agar Luhan tidak lepas dari jangkuan.

Luhan itu pejuang di lapangan, perlawan semacam itu jelas tak berpengaruh apa pun padanya.

Dengan kesengajaan yang teramat jelas, diinjaknya kaki Jongin dengan sepatunya yang meruncing pada alasnya. Membuat pemuda itu sedikit mengaduh dan ketika Jongin lengah kini giliran sikutnya yang menekan ulu hati Jongin.

"Aw!" Jongin berlutut sambil memegangi perutnya yang mana langsung dimanfaatkan Luhan untuk menggiring bola ke dekat gawang. Terlalu mudah, bolanya mendarat dengan mulus pada jaring gawang.

"Satu kosong. Hanya segitukah kemampuanmu?"

Jongin jelas tidak suka diremehkan. "Giliranku!"

Kejadian berikutnya seperti pola yang terus diulang-ulang. Tidak peduli siapa yang menyerang karena hasilnya tetap akan berakhir dengan Jongin yang terjatuh lagi dengan tangan yang memegangi perut atau kaki. Rasanya Jongin tidak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri, tulang keringnya berdenyut sakit dan kini hidungnya mengeluarkan darah karena Luhan menendang bola telak ke arah wajah Jongin.

Luhan mendecih, meremehkan Jongin yang tidak seperti tadi, yang akan bangkit lagi ketika terjatuh namun tidak untuk kali ini. Jongin masih berada dalam posisinya yang jongkok dengan kedua tangannya melingkari area perutnya yang tadi kena tendang lutut Luhan. "Payah! Belum setengah jam kita bermain tapi kau sudah kesakitan seperti itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun? dia selama dua tahun ini menahan sakit hingga sekarang dan sedikit pun aku tidak pernah mendengar keluhan dari bibirnya."

Jongin menatap Luhan yang menjulang di hadapannya. Kerah kemejanya ditarik Luhan dengan kasar. Ketika berhadapan seperti ini membuat Jongin sadar bahwa ujung kepala Luhan hanya sebatas matanya. Namun kenyataan bahwa Luhan sedang murka membuatnya yakin ia hanya memiliki sedikit kesempatan untuk membalas tinju yang dilayangkan Luhan sesaat lalu. "Argh!"

Sesuai dugaannya, Jongin tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk melawan karena sesaat setelah Jongin jatuh, Luhan dengan segera menduduki perut Jongin dan memukuli wajahnya dengan membabi buta.

"Ini untukmu karena meninggalkan Sehun dua tahun yang lalu."

_Buagh!_

"Ini untuk Sehun karena telah membuatnya menangis."

_Buagh!_

"Ini untukku karena kau telah menyulut kemarahanku dengan membuat Sehun sakit."

_Buagh!_

"Ini untukmu lagi karena telah mempermainkan Sehun."

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMPERMAINKAN SEHUN!"

Tepat sebelum tinju Luhan menghantam wajahnya, tangan Jongin menahan kepalan tinju Luhan dan dengan kedua tangannya dibaliknya Luhan hingga kini ia yang balik menduduki perut Luhan. Jongin yang tadinya seakan berserah pada Luhan dengan tidak memberikan perlawanan akhirnya melayangkan satu tinju yang membuat sudut bibir Luhan robek. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh mencintai Sehun."

"Jika kau bersungguh-sungguh kenapa kau tidak melepaskan Sein? Yang kau lakukan selama ini hanya menarik ulur Sehun, kau pikir adikku itu mainan?"

Luhan memegangi rahangnya yang kena tinju. Tadinya dia berniat membanting Jongin balik namun niatannya tidak terlaksana saat melihat darah dari luka di wajah Jongin bercampur dengan air mata. Menetes mengenai wajah Luhan sendiri.

"Aku tahu aku memang pengecut, laki-laki yang tidak bisa mengatakan tidak ketika kakeknya merancang perjodohan untuknya bahkan tidak pantas untuk menampakkan diri di muka Sehun. Kau pikir disini hanya Sehun saja yang merasa dipermainkan? Aku juga memendam perasaan yang sama karena Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun mengatakan cinta. Aku juga sakit! Tapi tetap saja meski selama ini aku tidak mengetahui perasaan Sehun, aku tetap tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menemui Sehun lagi dan itu membuatku sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa memberikan hatiku pada Sein karena Sehun telah mengambil semuanya."

_Buagh!_

Jongin kembali tersungkur setelah mendapat tinjuan dari Luhan. "Yang ini juga untukmu karena telah menjadi pengecut."

Luhan berdiri sambil mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya. Memandang Jongin yang masih terbaring di rumput dengan sebelah lengannya di depan mata. Menyedihkan, untuk pertama kalinya ia bersimpati pada pria yang menangis setelah dihajar. "Kejar Sehun! sebelum aku berencana menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri karena Sehun bilang, ia lebih menyukaiku dibandingkan kau."

Tepat setelah itu, seperti dalam skenario Sehun muncul dengan Sein yang langsung menjerit menghampiri Jongin.

Sehun sendiri terlihat gamang, bingung mau menghampiri kakaknya yang nampak sehat lahir batin atau Jongin yang babak belur. "Kak Luhan . ."

"Sana! Urus _si brengsek _itu." Ditariknya lengan Sein. "Kim Sein! Mau berkencan dengan _oppa_?"

Sein menahan nafas, tahu laah . . . _fangirl_. "Bolehkah?"

"Yeah! Tapi ingat! Usahakan tak ada _skinship."_

Gadis itu rasanya ingin pingsan di tempat. Ia bahkan telah lupa pada Jongin, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah mengejar Luhan yang telah terlebih dahulu berjalan ke luar lapangan. "Tunggu aku, _oppa!"_

Setelah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi, barulah Sehun menghampiri Jongin. Ia duduk di samping laki-laki itu, sekujur badan Jongin gemetar meski tidak ada isakkan yang terdengar oleh Sehun. "Jongin, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jongin tidak menjawab, ia hanya menangis dalam diam. Tidak peduli jika Sehun akan memandangnya lemah karena dengan menagis, Jongin merasa semua beban yang ia tanggung selama ini tumpah ruah. Luruh bersama air matanya.

**.**

Kaki langit sudah berwarna jingga ketika Sehun kembali dengan sekantung kecil obat-obatan untuk luka. Jongin tidak bergeser barang seinchi pun dari tempatnya, duduk dengan lutut dalam pelukan.

"Biar kulihat." Ia menarik dagu Jongin. Sehun meringis ketika melihat wajah Jongin yang benar-benar parah bukan hanya dengan lebam dan bercak-bercak darah, namun juga karena tanah dan yang paling mengganggu Sehun adalah air matanya yang mengering.

Jongin sedikit mendesis dan menjauhkan wajahnya ketika Sehun membersihkan lukanya dengan alkohol.

"Maaf, pasti rasanya menyakitkan."

"Tidak apa-apa, ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan kamu. Maaf telah membuatmu kesakitan selama ini."

Sehun kembali mengarahkan wajah Jongin yang menunduk agar menatapnya. "Aku tadi mendengar semuanya, ini semua salahku. Aku, dulu aku hanya terlalu bingung karena semuanya begitu cepat, tapi kini aku sadar harusnya kukatakan dari dulu bahwa aku . . . juga mencintaimu. Harusnya aku bilang dan bukannya diam, tapi sekarang, sudah terlambat, kan?" Ia melirik pada jari manis Jongin dan mendapati tidak ada cincin yang melingkar di sana. "Dimana cincinmu?"

"Tidak ada, kami sudah membatalkannya. Dia saudaraku, meski jauh, dan selamanya akan tetap begitu."

Telapak tangan Jongin meraih tengkuk Sehun yang nampak bingung mau bereaksi seperti apa. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang menghampiri benak Sehun mengenai perkataan Jongin tadi. Tapi semua itu tidak ia pikirkan saat sadar bahwa wajah Jongin begitu dekat.

Tangan Sehun meremat rumput hijau yang menjadi alas bagi mereka. Jongin hanya membuat bibir mereka bersentuhan, tapi Sehun justru menarik Jongin untuk melakukan yang lebih dalam. Bibir tipisnya menghisap milik Jongin bergantian. Jongin membalasnya pelan-pelan karena bibirnya sakit ketika digerakkan.

"A-aaw!" Jongin menarik diri ketika Sehun yang dengan polosnya malah menggigit bibir Jongin, kelepasan.

"A-ah! Maaf." Ujung jempol Sehun menyeka bibir Jongin yang berdarah namun pemuda itu malah tertawa.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku suka Sehun yang agresif seperti ini."

Sehun melotot. "Bukan itu maksudku! Aku hanya kelepasan, haish!" dipukulnya wajah Jongin hingga membuat pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Aduh, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja."

Kali ini bukan hanya Jongin yang tertawa, Sehun juga. Setidaknya hubungannya dengan Sehun sudah jelas akan dibawa kemana.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin."

**.**

Luhan membiarkan Sehun tidur di kamar Jongin, pemuda itu selama ini memang tinggal disana karena menurutnya untuk apa mahal-mahal menyewa rumah jika kamu mempunyai hotel dengan kamar-kamar yang bisa kau tempati sesuka hati.

Malam itu baik Sehun dan Jongin dapat tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa bayang-bayang ketidakpastian yang selama ini menjadi mimpi buruk mereka. Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun dan ia tahu mulai dari sekarang ia tidak akan bisa lagi melepaskan Sehun. Ia akan ikut Sehun pulang ke Seoul, meski ia harus melawan kakeknya, meski ia harus melepaskan semua kerja kerasnya. Karena Sehun jauh lebih berharga daripada gunungan emas serta jabatannya.

* * *

**.**

**Coffee With Cream**

**.**

* * *

**Epilog**

"Yixing _ge!_ Lihat! Itu Sehun pulang!"

"Mana? Mana?"

Yixing dengan semangat berlari menuju pintu, tanpa sadar bahwa Baekhyun hanya mengerjainya dan mengambil untung dengan menggelapkan beberapa lembar uang mainan ke balik pantatnya. Biasa, jika café sedang seperti ini mereka akan menggelar arena monopoli di panggung meski pada akhirnya akan berubah menjadi arena gulat ketika Baekhyun kedapatan mulai curang, rutinitas.

"Ya! Kau berbuat curang, kan?"

"Apa? Apa hah apa?" Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika Yixing menindihnya dan mulai mencubitinya.

"Rasakan! Rasakan!"

"Arghhh! Xiumin _hyuuung!_ Tolong!"

Seperti biasa, pertengkaran main-main mereka akan terhenti ketika Xiumin melerainya. Yixing melepaskan Baekhyun namun yang didapatinya adalah Jongin dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya yang masih terdapat lebam kebiruan bekas pukulan Luhan, ditambah dengan bekas tamparan baru di pipi sebelah kirinya, seremonial selamat datang ketika Jongin sampai di Seoul dari kakeknya.

"Kalian ini, masih saja seperti dulu."

"Waaaah! Jongin pulang!"

Yixing berteriak heboh hingga membuat karyawan yang lain ditambah Chanyeol, yang kebetulan mengunjungi Baekhyun, ikut mengerubungi Jongin. Dipeluknya satu-satu sambil menanyakan kabar masing-masing. Namun ketika sampai pada giliran Xiumin, Jongin memeluknya sedikit lebih lama daripada yang lainnya. Sedari dulu _hyung_nya yang satu ini memang menjadi favoritnya.

"_Hyuuung_, seluruh badanku sakit. Aku hampir mati dipukuli Luhan_ hyung_."

Jongin bisa mendengar dengusan Luhan yang sudah mengambil tempat duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Suasana hati Luhan memang sedang buruk. Timnas Korea kalah telak oleh Jepang dan sepanjang perjalan di pesawat ia mengoceh tentang timnya yang bisa saja menang jika saja pelatih mengizinkan ia turun ke lapangan. Untung saja Sein tidak mengikuti mereka sampai ke sini, gadis itu setelah sampai di Seoul langsung menuju ke rumah kedua orang tuanya.

"_Omo!_ Bagian mana yang sakit? Sini biar _hyung_ yang obati."

Xiumin memegangi wajah Jongin, diperhatikannya dengan seksama hingga tak sadar jika banyak mata memperhatikan mereka.

"Yah! _Hyung!_ Jangan memandangiku seperti itu, kau membuatku takut."

Chen dengan segala kecemburuannya menjawab. "Jauh-jauh dari kekasihku!"

Chanyeol menimpali, baik sekali. "Jongin! Lepaskan tanganmu dari Xiumin, tidak baik melakukan itu pada kekasih orang."

Jongin hanya tertawa, tidak merasa tersinggung karena ini memang kebiasaan mereka berdua. Saling membela jika hubungan dengan kekasih-kekasih mereka terusik. Jongin merangkul Sehun. "Tenang saja, aku sudah ada Sehunnie."

Sehun yang biasanya jutek kini tersenyum malu-malu, haisssh! Manisnya.

"Ada yang jomblo di sini, _please."_

Itu Yixing yang berbicara, membuat Luhan melambaikan tangannya memanggil Yixing. "Sini dekat-dekat denganku, mungkin saja kita bisa berkencan."

"Jongin, mau kubuatkan kopi?"

Jongin melirik pada Sehun, pengalaman terakhirnya meminum kopi buatan Sehun berakhir dengan satu tegukan karena selebihnya ia buang ke wastafel. Jujur saja ia ragu-ragu namun ketika melihat tatapan Sehun yang begitu . . ah! Kau tahu lah, Jongin tidak bisa untuk mengatakan tidak.

Sehun beranjak ke _coffee table_ dengan Jongin yang mengekori. Memasukkan dua sendok bubuk kopi kemudian melarutkannya dengan susu cair, membuat racikan yang sederhana macam kopi susu karena Jongin yang menempelinya membuat Sehun tidak bisa mengingat bermacam-macam resep yang telah dipelajarinya. Lengan Jongin melingkari pinggul Sehun sementara hidungnya menggesek di kulit tengkuk Sehun.

"Sepertinya enak."

Jongin menerima cangkir kopi dari tangan Sehun yang menghadap padanya. Masih dengan sebelah tangan yang berada di sisi pinggul Sehun. Satu tegukan tertahan di mulut. Dahi mengernyit dan Sehun yang melihatnya menggigiti bibir, gugup.

"Tidak enak, ya?"

Jongin tersenyum lebar yang langsung menular pada Sehun. "Kopi terenak yang pernah kudapatkan."

Jongin yang tegas. Sehun yang manis.

Seperti kopi dengan susu, yang meskipun independen namun sifatnya komplementer. Perpaduan yang sempurna hingga siapa saja tidak tega jika harus memisahkan mereka, semoga kakek Jongin juga.

_Kak luhan, terima kasih._

* * *

**.**

**The End**

**.**

* * *

berkaca-kaca dulu sebentar, ihikseu...

AAA gak tau napa jadi gimana gitu ke Kak Luhan setelah nulis chapter ini, pingin diadosi ama Kak Luhaaan, #tendangSehun

_buagh! buagh_ _nya sorry mengganggu, wkwkwk_

gak tau lagi mau gambarinnya gimana soalnya, semoga gak mengecewakan

* * *

**semangat untuk adek-adekku yang hari UN**

**fighting! do the best! unnie's support u always ^^**

* * *

xxx : ini udah gak marah lagi kan ya sama Sein? wkwkwkwk, makasih buat reviewnya selama ini, love ya !

unknown88: ini udah bersatu sayang Kaihunnya, moga suka dan gak mengecewakan :)

jung oh jung: iya ini udah dilanjut, tapi gak tega masa bikin mereka berpisah jadinya kusatuin aja :D

Kaihun: iya, ini update udah cepet banget loh kalo buat ukuran Sun :D

* * *

**see ya in da next fict**

**take care!**


End file.
